


Amanecer de un Imperio

by Kass_Descartez



Series: El Lobo y La Luna [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass_Descartez/pseuds/Kass_Descartez
Summary: Thedas es conformado por un imperio,  tres uniones de poder.Un reino bajo el corazón de la montaña, los hijos de la piedra.Un reino de la tierra, dos fortalezas que habitan los hijos de la tierra vasallos de los señores del cielo.Un reino formado por los siete castillos flotantes en las nubes regidos por siete poderosos lideres magos de los hijos del cielo.El inicio de un gran imperio.





	1. Dentro del corazón de la montaña

Tenue luz naranja iluminaba los costados de los pasillos excavados en la piedra viva, runas y gravados cobraban vida ante los parpadeos del fuego líquido que corría la cuidad; como sangre en las venas de un ser vivo.  
Giro a la izquierda y vislumbro el final del pasillo, a su derecha estaba la puerta roja que marcaba su destino. Llamo suavemente a la puerta y espero pacientemente. Tendría que esperar era pronto para que fuera de otra manera. Un sonido sordo de algo impactando el suelo le llevo a prepararse para ser recibido. Respiro hondo y reunió todo su aplomo para encarar la escena que estaba seguro le esperaba del otro lado.  
\- ¡Capitán, espero que tenga una buena razón para interrumpirme a esta hora! – bramo al abrir la puerta, un hombre entrado en años con el rostro lleno de arrugas y una cicatriz a la derecha del rostro, con cabellera y larga barba trenzada de tono rojizo ante las luces del corredor - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
\- Traigo el informe del equipo de exploración de la región Sureste…  
\- ¡Me molestas por un informe! – grito el superior con un tono que le dolían los oídos - ¡Ordenare que te envíen a Zaarberk por tu interrupción! – amenazo con voz fría - ¡Lárgate ahora no….  
\- Señor Tarlan fue ocupada por unas creaturas desconocidas, tienen cuatro veces nuestro tamaño, están cubiertas de un brillo azul y están protegidos por la montaña. Son inmunes a nuestras armas no hemos podido mantener la cuidad en nuestro control, se evacuo a los civiles priorizando a las dos castas superiores; las dos inferiores permanecen en la ciudad – reverberó ignorando la amenaza de su señor.  
\- ¿Quiénes son estas creaturas? ¿Cómo pueden tomar una ciudad? – cuestiono con ira tomando el informe.  
\- Anunciaron que permanecerán en Tarlan hasta que acuda a ellos el rey del reino bajo la montaña – expreso sus palabras con voz monótono – están haciendo un llamado a su presencia señor.  
\- Llama al consejo los veré en una hora, designaremos un diplomado para que atienda a estas creaturas – observo los ojos tormentosos de su Rey, llenos de desconfianza y escepticismo.  
\- Como ordene señor – abandono la sala y retrocedió sus pasos. Algo en sus entrañas le hacía sentirse pesado.

*****  
El consejo estaba reunido a puerta cerrada dentro un representante de cada una de las casas nobles, además del Rey y sus dos hermanos; once miembros de su sociedad establecerían la acción a seguir ante la ocupación de una de las once ciudades bajo la montaña. Tomo dos horas llegar a un acuerdo.  
\- Capitán Caladrin su alteza requiere su presencia en la sala del consejo – un guardia personal del rey le llamo desde el vano de la puerta – acompáñeme.

Siguió al joven hombre que seguramente acababa de enlistarse en la guardia. Era la primera vez que estaba en el interior de la sala circular, franqueada por pilares de obsidiana y corazón de tormenta. Los brillos negros y verdes espectrales de las rocas al contacto con el fuego líquido eran una obra magistral. Al frente los once miembros le observaban con rostros pétreos.  
\- Acudo a su llamado alteza – informo en un arco perfecto a su señor – estoy a sus órdenes.  
\- Capitán Caladrin fue convocado para otorgarle una misión – el consejero Orthan llamo a su derecha – este consejo ha acordado declararle Diplomático en las negociaciones con las creaturas que mantienen en su poder la cuidad de Tarlan. Partirá mañana con una escolta de cuarenta hombres seleccionados, liberara la cuidad de los invasores y regresara a su Rey – era una sentencia de muerte. Era una oportunidad de deshacerse de un enemigo poderoso, el rey asigno como diplomático para evitar matarlo el mismo.  
\- Mi vida es para mí Reino – fue lo único que se formó en su mente para responder – hare lo posible, señores.

Dos semanas necesito su partido para llegar a las puertas de Tarlan la cuidad que de liberar de su misterioso enemigo. Las puertas de piedra de color rojizo y brillante a las luces estaban cerradas. Las columnas de guerreros continuaron hasta llegar a ella, en las murallas un grupo de compatriotas les dieron la bienvenida.  
\- ¿Quién acude a las puertas de los hijos de la piedra? – un hombre de larga barba negra como el carbón llamo desde atrás de la puerta.  
\- Capitán Caladrin emisario del Rey bajo el corazón de la montaña – respondió el heraldo a su lado con la bandera diplomática.  
\- El mensaje no fue claro, capitán – el hombre espeto con un siseo molesto – los hijos de la piedra convocaron al Rey, no un emisario. Informare pertenecer aquí – escucho los pasos que se alejaban de la puerta.  
Horas trascurrieron antes de que el hombre regresara, a la puerta. Sin una palabra las puertas se abrieron de par en par. La imagen de la cuidad ocupada no fue la esperada. Las condiciones de la cuidad estaban en mejor estado y condición de lo que las encontró en su anterior visita en primavera. Levanto la vista a la cuidad llena de edificios cubiertos de una luz azul, pequeñas ramificaciones como arboles estaban trazadas en cada una de las edificaciones, construcciones y miembros de su población. Fueron guiados hasta el centro de la cuidad, en la plaza central encontró a las extrañas creaturas “Hijos de la piedra” pensó al tiempo que concluyo que comprendía el nombre. Gigantes formas con brazos, piernas y cabeza formadas de piedras. La misma luz azul recorría sus cuerpos como las venas de iluminación de las ciudades.  
\- Bienvenido Rey Caladrin señor bajo la montaña – voz de trueno de la creatura le sorprendió – estamos aquí para cumplir con la voluntad de nuestra madre.  
\- Yo… yo fui enviado por el Rey. Yo no soy el REY – afirmo a la creatura….  
\- Solo el Rey bajo la montaña acudiría a nosotros sin miedo – afirmo como si no lo escuchara – ahora sigueme tenemos un Regalo para ti….  
\- ¿Tenemos? – cuestiono lleno de duda. Ignorando su pregunta continuo su camino, derrotado lo siguo. 

Tres semanas tomo regresar a la capital seguido por una docena de creaturas de piedra, llamados a si mismos Titanes de la madre. La lealtad de la legión de los muertos, las dos castas abandonadas por su antiguo REY. Fue enviado con la intención de que las bestias le mataran por suplantar al rey, los hombres enviados a seguirle tenían preparando en secreto un plan para matarle si las creaturas fallaban.  
Cuatro legiones de los muertos esperaban a las afueras de la cuidad, para impedir que ingresaran. Caladrin hablo con los Titanes de la madre, llegando a un acuerdo para compartir su conocimiento y conexión con la roca. 


	2. Caida de la Luna

Su corazón tartamudea sin aliento intentando seguir corriendo, sus pies apenas rozan el suelo como si volara sobre la tierra. Las zarzas golpean sus piernas rasgando su vestido, presa del pánico de un tirón retira la falda de donde se quedó atrapada por las espinas, estas le rasgan las piernas al ser alejadas apresuradamente.   
Solo le tomo un momento escuchar las voces de los que están detrás de ella, no reconoce su alrededor. No tiene idea de donde esta y como salir de esta región. ¿Qué camino debo tomar? Se cuestiona al tiempo que mira rápidamente a su alrededor. Es un páramo desierto lo que le rodea; el aspecto de las tierras olvidadas es triste y desolado.   
A lo lejos un aullido de lobo llega a sus oídos, nunca pensó que una creatura pudiera vivir en este lugar desierto. En un repentino estallido de comprensión corre en la dirección al aullido de la creatura. Un ferviente deseo de que puede ser su salvación, un pensamiento le viene a la mente. 

La caída del imperio en los cielos se aproxima. Bajo la protección de la sangre de su eterno guardián, enaltecido a dios de la rebelión en contra líderes corruptos por ambición y poder. 

“Corre, corre, corre” su pensamiento le grita, llega a un claro y delante hay una estatua de un lobo de piedra gris. Sin poder esconder su decepción mira a su alrededor, no existe un alma humana o animal. Se da por vencida, no podrá escapar debe rendirse. No existe posibilidad de escapar de sus perseguidores.  
\- ¡No puedes escapar más! Eh! – una voz áspera llega detrás de ella - ¡te has rendido conejo! ¡Finalmente has dejado de correr me da gusto! – le dedica una sonrisa torcida al observarle críticamente. Su imagen debe ser una vista desastrosa, su vestido rasgado y hecho jirones. Dejando visibles los hilos de sangre corren por sus brazos y piernas por los pequeños cortes de las zarzas.  
\- Hazlo – escupe con desprecio al hombre delante de si misma - ahora estoy aquí sigue adelante con tu orden – espeta con frialdad. Recobrando su mente aguda se prepara para pelea, se tiene que defender – estoy lista.  
Antes de poder moverse para atacarle, una sombra se interpone entre ellos. Una sombra gris plateada corre frente a ella se mueve demasiado rápido para distinguir de que se trata. El grito de terror del soldado que le seguía rompe el hechizo de alivio para ser remplazado por el miedo de estar a mercede de una creatura salvajes de la zona. Retrocede dos pasos antes de decidirse a correr.   
\- ¡No tengas miedo! – una voz llega como un susurro - ¡Él no te hará daño! – un mechón de luz azul pálido llega a su lado – Confía en el corazón del lobo detrás de ti. Él te llamo a este lugar – se gira para observar a la creatura de la que quería huir, un masivo lobo de piel de plata bañado en la sangre del soldado que le había seguido para matarla. Tentativamente levanta la mano derecha para tocar el hocico de la bestia, la piel suave está cubierta por la capa pegajosa de sangre. El mechón ha regresado a su lado, lo distingue a su derecha – sueños ahora, sueño – el susurro la lleva a una bruma verdosa, antes de cerrar los ojos.   
\- Debemos partir ahora Fen´ar – la voz llega a la lejanía – ahora – apremia la voz antes de dejarse cubrir por la obscuridad. 

 

Bajo la luz de sol la nieve que cubría la montaña se tiño de rojo. Gritos de batalla llenaron el aire. Olores de ocre y hierro golpearon la nariz, a su alrededor solo la muerte crecía a cada grito. “Todo se perderá a este paso” el pensamiento rasgo su corazón. Deben sobrevivir, no puedo dejar que se pierdan. Sus pasos presurosos rompen la nieve bajo ellos. Sus piernas no son lo suficientemente rápidas. Debe correr, ser más rápido, debe llegar…. Es su deber cuidar de su gente, su pueblo…  
Ahí está al final de la colina, de pie enfrentando a su enemigo. Como una estatua de mármol blanco de pie solida e imbatible. De pie planta cara a su enemigo, sin miedo. Hebras de gris, blanco y plata caen por su espalda cubriendo parcialmente una túnica blanca cubierta de sangre de quien le sigue, una armadura de escamas cubierta por piel blanca de lobo. Su única arma es un arco de plata en sus manos. No es necesario vencerlos, solo busca tiempo.   
Solo necesita un poco más de tiempo y serán salvados. “Solo un poco más, está en camino” su mente grita. “solo necesito un golpe más, estarán seguros” siente la nieve, el frio, la obscuridad lo cubre ella se ha….perdido.

 

Un salto de su corazón le llevo abrir los ojos de golpe, su visión borrosa le sorprende un momento. Gira su cabeza en busca de algo en que fijarse, un movimiento una luz azul reconfortante llena su visión.   
\- No hay porque tener miedo, aquí estas a salvo. Somos amigos – dice el mechón de luz a su lado – cuidaremos de ti Enuve – la mención de su nombre la lleva a sentarse de golpe.  
\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – el pánico crece al no ser capaz de distinguir donde esta – ¿En dónde estoy? – trata de hablar con tranquilidad - ¿Quién eres tú? – sin poder esconder sus emociones, siente el pinchazo de las lágrimas en los ojos.  
\- Perdóname, soy perseverancia – dice el mechón – mi amigo estará aquí dentro de pronto. Ha cuidado de ti…  
\- Es suficiente perseverancia – una voz suave llego desde su izquierda – gracias por tu ayuda. Déjame hablar con la señora Enuve - escucha una silla al lado de su cama, toma asiento un hombre de cabello blanco atado en una larga trenza. Espera a que hable de nuevo – quiero asegurarle de que está segura aquí – dijo con calma – nadie sabrá que estas aquí, si tú no lo deseas.   
\- No estoy segura de que es lo mejor - afirma al tiempo que está convencida de que estar poniéndoles en un gran peligro - cualquiera que me acoja estará en peligro.   
\- No es un peligro para nosotros, señora - le asegura mientras toma su mano izquierda. En un gesto reconfortante – estas a salvo entre en clan Leandrea – concluye sin agregar más. 

 

Como Fen´ar afirmo nadie en la fortaleza sabía quién era ella, tenía dos estaciones viviendo en la fortaleza de piedra en la frontera sur. El clan Leandrea eran los guardianes de las regiones comerciantes con el señor del corazón de la montaña. El intercambio de los minerales y cosechas era el mejor en muchos años.  
\- Señora Leandrea tenemos la visita de un diplomático enviado por el señor de la montaña – el guardia llamo interrumpiendo su pensamiento – ¿Debemos guiarlo a la sala del consejo? – le dedico una mirada confusa.  
\- Discúlpame, no entiendo – respondió con nerviosismo – llamar a Fen´ar.  
\- El señor dejo instrucciones de conducirlo a usted, él está de camino a los campos del este – respondió el hombre con calma – ¿Lo guio a la sala?- repitió nuevamente.  
\- No… no traerlo aquí, cumplir la orden de su señor – observo al hombre inclinarse a él y un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal “Le llamo señora Leandrea” el pensamiento le sobre salto. Tenía que hablar con Fen´ar no podían confundirla con…. “No eso no pasara” se repitió al ver al hombre de corta estatura a pocos metros. Cumpliría la tarea otorgada en gratitud.


	3. Defensa de la frontera

Las tierras inhóspitas de la montaña oeste con su escasa de vegetación e infestadas de bestias agresivas, les dio la bienvenida al ocaso. Cada día el frio se extendía más al final el día, un crudo invierno se aproximaba. Esta extraña frontera se establecería un campo de suministros al noreste de la línea de la frontera. El éxito de esta misión seria de vital importancia para asestar un golpe definitivo a las fuerzas de los clanes sin nombre. Esperaba que la estrategia del general surta el efecto pronosticado. Sacudió a cabeza ante el sinfín de posibilidades de error en esta misión.   
Ordeno a sus hombres acudir a rendir informe antes de visitar al general. Como comandante del escuadrón de la sombras. Misiones catalogadas de imposibles como esta eran llevadas a cabo por sus hombres. Mejoradas con entrenamientos especiales para refinar las habilidades superiores al soldado promedio.  
\- Terminamos de establecer el campamento Comandante Leandrea – su teniente le indico – las guardias y la línea de suministros están establecidas.  
\- Gracias por el informe teniente – saludo al joven de ojos negros brillantes – acudiré al general para rendir el informe. Asegúrese de que los nuevos miembros sean operativos – tener nuevos miembros en su equipo era siempre una posibilidad para el error entre otras de las posibilidades.  
Dejo atrás su tienda al sur del campamento para llegar al centro de mando. Era incomprensible la última década al servicio de él, apenas a las pocas décadas de vida, llegando al rango de general. Convirtiéndose en el más joven de los generales en esta guerra. Que se ha disputado por un tiempo más largo que su propia vida. “Sin duda sus logros deben ser impresionantes para encontrarse en dicha posición” razono para sus adentros.  
\- General Wisdom el campamento está establecido y en operación – informo a su superior – los agentes de observación estarán de regreso al alba con los primeros informes de los movimientos en la frontera.  
\- Infórmeme de cualquier cambio que suceda – respondió sin apartar los ojos del mapa en la mesa delante de ellos - ¿Conoce la región Leandrea? – pregunto al tiempo que levantado la vista a él.  
\- El territorio tiene poca vegetación, casi toda ella es venenosa y dañina. Los depósitos de agua no son aptos para consumo. Las bestias que habitan la región son agresivas y de gran tamaño – deposito el pergamino con la información en la mesa.  
\- ¿Cuándo estuvo aquí la última vez? – continuo mientras observaba el pergamino entregado.  
\- En la campaña del General Athisan hace décadas, señor – sonrió para sí mismo y espero un momento a que terminara de leer – estuvimos aquí por cinco años, hasta el relevo de las fuerzas del Señor Bana Ean.  
\- Descanse a sus hombres Comandante, en cuanto tengamos los informes de la avanzada cumpliremos la operación – se dirigió a su segundo al mando – no existe margen de error en esta misión Comandante, si la frontera cae….  
\- Somos conscientes señor, no fallaremos – se inclinó con el brazo derecho cruzado sobre el pecho - aunque nos cueste la vida lo conseguiremos.  
\- Espero que no sea necesario – respondió sombrío.  
Se alejó del centro de mando para regresar a su propia tienda. Debían descansar para enfrentar el siguiente día. Cruzo la tienda para buscar pergamino y tinta en su mesa. Tomo unos minutos escribir la misiva, tenía días pensando en enviar palabras pero no encontró un momento para ello. Cuando finalmente termino con un poco de cera azul obscuro y su sello.   
Por un momento dudo en enviar la nota. “¿Qué ocurriría sino sucedían sus peores temores en la misión? ¿Si sobrevivía al asalto? ¿Podría perdonarle por enviaba la nota?” pensó con dudas crecientes, deseaba enviarle información pero temía preocuparle sin necesidad.   
Después de mucha deliberación concluyo que necesitaba tener al menos estas palabras, en caso de que ocurriera lo peor. En su mano derecha sostuvo el pergamino, invoco una llama de color azul que lamio el pergamino “Fenlin” susurro al fuego que consumió el pergamino sin dejar ninguna ceniza en su mano. Un suspiro roto salió de sus labios al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla y avanzaba a su cama.

*****

La noche fría del final del invierno en la frontera no fue amable con ella, sus sueños se esforzaron en despertarle. En tres ocasiones le despertaron las pesadillas. Paseo por la habitación hasta que finalmente se rindió. Su preocupación creció al no poder quitarse la sensación de malestar.   
Desde que la primera luz del amanecer ilumino el cielo se encontraba trabajando en el jardín, sus ropas estaban llenas de barro y suciedad. Prueba de que contribuía a las tareas de su gente como cualquier otro miembro de la fortaleza. Sus manos estaban llenas de cortes, tierra y musgo. Limpio sus manos en su falda al tiempo que se levantaba. Se dirigió al pozo para lavar sus manos de la suciedad.  
\- Dígame que no estuvo trabajando en la huerta otra vez, por favor – la voz a su espalda le sorprendió   
\- ¿Cómo? – se giró y se congelo – ¿Quién eres tu…? - balbuceó al frente un varón de cabello negro azulado y ojos como zafiros brillantes, le sonreía con complicidad.   
\- lo lamento no fue mi intención asustarte – se disculpó inmediatamente.  
\- Mi amigo – abre los ojos - ¿Eres tú? – pregunto durativa al extraño - ¿Por eso no te he visto en días? – corrió a su lado para abrazarlo  
\- Estoy a sus pies mi señora – se inclinó ante ella con una rodilla al suelo y el brazo derecho sobre el pecho – permite ser su espada y escudo – informo solemne.   
\- ¿Qué significa esto? – cuestiono desconcertada - ¿Por qué?  
\- Mi señora por fin le encuentro – Tamlen saludo detrás, un joven guardia con armadura gris – al fin conoció a Van. El nuevo miembro de la guardia – observo la mirada brillante de su amigo.  
\- Gracias por sus deseos de formar parte de nuestra tierra – ofreció su mano para que se levantara - Es bienvenido a permanecer en nuestro hogar Van.  
\- Estoy a su servicio mi señora – se inclinó en señal de respeto - mi amiga.  
\- Llámame Laine, mi amigo. Ahora vamos es hora del desayuno y quiero saberlo todo – ofreció con una sonrisa.  
Tomo el brazo y le arrastro con ella de vuelta al interior de la fortaleza. Cruzo la sala del trono para llegar a las mesas dispuestas del comedor. Ocupo un lugar a la cabecera de la mesa a la derecha de la puerta. Indicando a Van a sentarse a su derecha. Con una brillante sonrisa observo a cada miembro de su pueblo en ella. Tenía un deber que cumplir.  
La batalla se extendió más de lo esperado, sus hombres estaban teniendo dificultades para soportar la cantidad de enemigos. Los dracos tenían un brillo rojizo en sus ojos, su ferocidad era más salvaje que las anteriores veces que se enfrentaron. Miro a su alrededor y supo que no estaban en condiciones de sobrevivir a la batalla. Dedico un último pensamiento a lo que dejaba atrás.   
Corrió al frente con la espada en alto abriéndose camino entre los enemigos que le enfrentaban. Tenía una misión que cumplir, sin importar nada más. A su izquierda un guerrero sombra emergió, seguido de un segundo y un tercero a la derecha. Lo conseguirían, cumplirían su compromiso contraído.


	4. Dastral

El cálido clima le golpeó fuertemente, permitiendo que su túnica blanca se uniera a su cuerpo sudoroso. Esperaba un mejor clima en la montaña, pero el verano era igual se insoportable que en el resto del dominio. La expectación en el círculo de madera le llamo la atención, intrigada por conocer al par de insensatos que entrenaban bajo el ardiente sol.  
El campo de entrenamiento se encontraba en el segundo patio al oeste de la fortaleza. Debió saber que no se podía tratar de alguien más, cada vez que no encontraba a alguno de los dos en el interior estaba segura de que se encontraban es este lugar.  
\- Levanta el escudo, de otra manera perderás el brazo – seguía con la instrucción sin importar lo cansado que se encontraba – las dagas gemelas fueron más fáciles. Se deben dominar todas las disciplinas – concluyo.  
\- Adelante Amelan estoy esperando tu ataque – se instaló solido – no puedes derribarme – reto al instructor.  
\- Tengo su permiso mi señora – volvió la vista a su espalda. En espera de respuesta.  
\- Por supuesto, si cree estar listo es momento de probarse – respondió con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.   
Ambos combatientes eran buenos. Amelan lo domino con la espada y escudo, usando su fuerza para asestar un golpe y derivar el arma de su joven compañero.   
Cambiaron por dagas gemelas permitiéndole a Van tomar un poco de ventaja sobre su maestro gracias a su velocidad y agilidad.  
Al final la pelea se decidió con el uso de hechizos, las tres décadas de experiencia en combate con hechizos de Amelan, le dio una ventaja abismal sobre su oponente. Van aún le faltaban algunos años de entrenamiento para derrotarlo, pero sin lugar a dudas rivalizarían con sus habilidades algún día.   
\- Estuvo cerca Van Dentro de poco rivalizaran por el liderato de los guerreros y la fortaleza – se inclinó al anillo de prácticas – es mi oportunidad de practica no creen.  
\- No es el momento más…- Amelan guardo silencio al ver a un mensajero aproximarse.  
Irrumpió en su conversación con un pergamino en su mano. Por un momento pensó que se dirigía a él pero lo entrego a su señora. Observo como rompía el sello de plata, con un dragón con las alas abiertas.   
\- Malas noticias mi señora – pregunto al acercarse.  
\- Requieren mi presencia en la capital, ordena una escolta – se giró para entrar en la fortaleza – partiremos en una hora – informo a medio camino.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre? – miro a su maestro dirigirse al patio interior – voy a ir contigo – decidió mientras lo seguía.  
\- Prepara tu equipo el mejor par de dagas que encuentres – se giró en su dirección – y la armadura de obsidiana. Te encuentro en la sala del trono – avanzo hasta llegar a las caballerizas.   
Solo veinte minutos le tomo estar listos para salir, una docena de hombre se prepararon con sus armaduras con la imagen del lobo. Su estandarte un manto de media noche con un lobo blanco aullando a la luna de plata. Amelan con su armadura plateada y a su lado Van con su armadura negra.  
Solo unos minutos después desde el fondo de la sala se unió a ellos su señora. Vestida con su túnica blanca como la nieve, cubriendo sus hombros con una piel blanca como la de los lobos que adornas sus armaduras.   
\- Estamos listos caballeros, nos dirigimos a la capital por solicitud de la madre de dragones – informo al partido delante de ella – no deseo fricciones con otros dominios. Les defenderé si son atacados y se defienden, solo recuerden respetar las leyes.  
\- Somos su espada y escudo, no le deshonraremos mi señora – las voces sonaron al unísono.  
\- Adelante caballeros cumplamos con nuestro deber – dirigió al partido a la capital.   
Cuando el partido abandono la sala, las actividades de la fortaleza se reanudaron. Aun lado de la puerta a la cámara de su señora una figura observa el ir y venir del resto de los miembros, antes de cruzar la puerta a la habitación.

*****

Se encuentra al centro de la sala circular como una torre. Muros de piedra están decorados con murales que parece cobrar vida con solo mirarlos. Cuervo negro, oso pardo, ciervo blanco, grifos, dragones y lobos.   
Ocho lugares esperan a sus visitantes, la mesa cubierta de vinos, frutas y finos bocados. A su alrededor luces de todos los colores iluminan la habitación. Otra vez se llevara a cabo la misma farsa, una reunión de líderes como iguales.  
\- Empecemos es más aburrido cada vez - Ashivase, con un grifo en su armadura roja sangre, afirma con voz cansada – saben lo que quiero y no he cambiado en mis demandas.  
\- Por favor, tener paciencia – Bana Ean tamborileo sus dedos en la mesa, con cabello negro brillante como un cuervo – tenemos otro problemas que discutir.  
\- En tal caso iniciemos – Isenatha con el diseño de un dragón plateado con alas abiertas en el abdomen afirmo al resto – debemos decidir, como afrontaremos la amenaza que se aproxima – observo al resto – advertencia a llegado a nosotros. Nos informa de que un cambio se aproxima.  
A la derecha de la sala una puerta se abrió. Tres figuras salieron de ella, la imagen de un dragón rojo, uno verde y uno negro, cubrían sus rostros. Deteniéndose a un paso de la mesa.  
\- Tenemos noticias para los señores, si desean – la voz del dragón verde sonó – si la madre de dragones están dispuestos a escuchar.  
\- Informar ahora hijo – ordeno con los ojos fijos en el – que tienes que decir.  
\- No son amables noticias me temo – el dragón rojo tomo la palabra – pero si escuchas puedas evitar su destrucción.  
\- Como osas sugerir que alguien puede destruirnos – grita Ashivase con furia – te cortare la lengua por traición – espeto encendida de ira.  
\- Basta de juegos informar ahora – Vunlea apremio sin la menor duda – que están terrible. 

Susurro llenaron la sala, las tres figuras hablaron al mismo tiempo. Las palabras perdieron significado para los presentes. Todos giraron sus ojos a la señora dragon, con el rostro pálido.  
\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – gruño poniéndose de pie de un salto, la mujer del grifo en la armadura – Exijo saber de qué hablas – espeto al tiempo que colocaba una daga en su garganta.  
\- Baja esa arma – con voz calmada afirmo el trio – no puedes dañarnos, somos sin nombre. Recuerdas – observo la duda un momento y les dejo retroceder.  
\- ¿Cuál es tu consejo en este asunto? – pregunto Isenatha – te escuchamos.  
Desconcierto e ira se dibujó en los rostros ante la idea de ser derrocados de su poder y privilegios. No permitirían que su poder fuera puesto en duda, no existía ser alguno capaz de rivalizar o negar su divinidad. 

 

Detrás de las puertas de oro de la sala circular del Dastral, los líderes de los siete dominios tienen la reunión como de costumbre solo los líderes son llevados dentro. Algo extraño se siente en el aire. Como el resto de los miembros presentes se siente inquieto.   
\- ¿Qué está en tu mente? Athisan – la voz llego desde su espalda – algo te inquieta, lo siento.  
\- Es la atmosfera, ¿lo sientes? Halani – se enfrenta a su amiga – un cambio se aproxima.

El murmullo de pasos rompió su conversación. Al final del largo pasillo un grupo se aproximaba, con Halani a su lado se dirigió a enfrentar a los visitantes. Solo necesito de una mirada a la armadura para saber de quien se trataba. Todo se estaba poniendo cada vez más extraño.  
\- ¿Cuál es el motivo de su presencia Señora Laine? – Halani tomo la palabra primero – el Dastral inicio hace unos horas – informo sin emoción alguna.  
\- Acudo a la solicitud de su señora Isenatha – reconoció con una inclinación de cabeza – esta es mi escolta.  
\- Tiene un nuevo miembro entre su partido – señalo Halani con una mirada a la armadura negra.  
\- Van Leandrea caballero de la montaña helada – se situó al lado de Laine de inmediato.  
\- Athisan y Halani guardianes de la madre de dragones – saludo con formalidad – esperaremos a….   
La puerta se abrió de golpe y los reunidos guardaron un silencio sepulcral. Poco a poco las ocho figuras emergen de la habitación. Una ola de energía se precipitó a su alrededor como una marea de fuego. Ve a los guardianes en la sala inclinarse ante sus señores. El nuevo grupo se inclina tensos ante el ambiente sofocante de la habitación.  
\- Acudimos en su solicitud mi señora Isenatha – Amelan toma la palabra por su partido.  
\- Sígueme hija, tengo noticias que debo informar en privado – llama a Laine a la habitación contigua – Athisan encárgate de la escolta.  
\- A su orden mi señora – avanza hasta conducir al grupo fuera de la sala – Halani permanecer.  
\- A su orden maestro – ocupo su lugar al lado de la puerta que cerro su señora.  
Dentro de la habitación es dirigida a las dos sillas. Recibe la indicación de sentarse al frente de ella. De las mangas de su vestido Isenatha saca un pergamino con un sello de cera de plata roto. Sin otra palabra extiende el pergamino, espera pacientemente a que concluya su lectura. Después de algunos minutos que otorgo para dejar que comprendiera la implicación hablo.  
\- Lamento mucho la pérdida del Comandante Fen´ar Leandrea – ofreció sin demora – cuenta con mi agradecimiento por sus servicios. Procederemos como dicta la costumbre, una vez pasado el tiempo de luto.  
\- Agradezco sus palabras mi señora…. – un ruido afuera interrumpió su conversación.  
La puerta se abrió, Halani entraba seguida por Athisan, Amelan y un hombre de cabello dorado sujeto en una trenza que no reconoció.   
\- Lamento la interrupción mi señora, tenemos una situación que requiere su atención inmediata – Athisan se dirigía a Isenatha. 

****

El camino de regreso a Lugar de paz fue más sombrío de lo que esperaba. En las caballerizas su escolta regreso a sus funciones con la sensación de escozor por lo ocurrido, cruzo la sala del trono y se instálalo de pie junto al trono. Cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente antes de concentrarse en su labor por venir. Abrió los ojos y recorrió la sala, encontró rostros llenos de duda, miedo y desconcierto. Estaba en sus manos no dejarles caer en la desesperación.  
\- Agradezco que acudan a mi llamado. Tengo noticias para todos, por eso se les pidió reunirse aquí – continuando de pie junto al trono – es de su conocimiento que su señor Fer´ar Leandrea regreso a la frontera como Comandante de las fuerzas sombra – observo el asentamiento de los reunidos – su misión fue cumplida con éxito, la frontera es segura – los gritos de agradecimiento fueron como un bálsamo ante lo ocurrido. Espero pacientemente que concluyeran su regocijo, cuando sus voces se calmaron continuo – nuestro señor dio su vida para concluir la misión en el frente. Fui informada por la señora Isenatha de que se procederá como dicta la costumbre, una vez pasado el tiempo de luto – gritos de desconcierto e inconformidad llenaron la sala hasta que pidió calma y silencio – no puedo negarme a cumplir la ley. Sin embargo no les arrastrare conmigo, Van acompáñame mi amigo – tomo su mano y cumplió con ella junto al trono – les presento a Van, Amelan de esta fortaleza, guardián del pueblo en caso de mi ausencia – paseo los ojos por la sala en espera de objeción – Amelan tiene otra tarea que realizar en este momento. Continuaremos con nuestras vidas como hasta ahora libres – la sala se llenó de gritos de acuerdo y asentimientos de su orden no pronunciada. Rompieron a cumpliría sus labores, aunque la vida se fuera en ello.  
De la mano la pareja avanzo hasta cruzar la sala y dirigirse a la sala del consejo. Tenían asuntos que discutir, las nuevas leyes del imperio suponían un duro golpe para su gente. La promesa su padre de libertad para aquellos que le siguieron se mantendría a cualquier costo.


	5. Reino de la tierra

<

p>p>Los pasillos están llenos de gente que van de un lado a otro, la cosecha de primavera era impresionante de ver. Las tierras de cultivo al este de la fortaleza eran envidiadas por los nobles en la capital. Perdido en su pensamiento se dejó guiar por la mujer de vestimenta sencilla de tono café, una sierva de la fortaleza. Llegan a la sala del trono de la fortaleza, para su sorpresa el trono este vacío.  
Con clara confusión se detiene para ser llamado a una puerta lateral a su izquierda. Cruza el lumbar de la puerta abierta para descubrir una habitación a cielo abierto. Al centro un pozo de agua y a su izquierda un pabellón de mármol y granito. A su derecha un pasillo abovedado se extiende hasta el final.  
Avanza admirando las vides y árboles que adornan el lugar. Adelante una pequeño huerto, de rodillas en la tierra una mujer trabaja. Su cabello cubierto por un lienzo de lino de color verde brilla. Su vestimenta no difiere del resto de las mujeres en el lugar.  
\- ¿Qué es tan fascinante a su vista? – la voz áspera casi como un gruñido animal llega desde su izquierda oculta en las sombras. Sin duda fue mal visto observando con extrañeza a la mujer. Ante la voz hostil levanto la vista y se giró para descubrirse.  
\- Mi señora Laine – saludo sorprendido al descubrir la mujer que buscaba, oculta en la vestimenta sencilla; como una campesina, llena de suciedad y con el pelo revuelto. Trabajando en una pequeña huerta – mis disculpas fui enviado por mi señora Isenatha – concluyo a modo de disculpa.  
\- Fuiste degradado de general a mensajero – la voz llego de nuevo - ¿Respóndeme? – el hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules de la pasada Dastral salió de las sombras y se unió a ellos.  
\- Cortesía por favor Van – reprendió sin mirarlo – no deseo otro altercado con los Líderes de nuevo.  
Recordó entonces lo ocurrido hace un año, una pelea en la sede del Dastral anterior provocada por uno de los comandantes. Llevo a verse en obligación a dejar a su Amelan al resguardo de la Señora Isenatha como castigo por la situación. Después de que exigían que se le otorgara el castigo de la ley recién promulgada, dentro de la sala circular. Toda persona que lastimara a un Líder o sus asociados. Seria castigado con la muerte y su familia le seguiría para evitar la venganza en su contra. Señora Isenatha ofreció la alternativa de un miembro a su servicio como pago y convino el intercambio, convenciendo a Ashivase la cazadora.  
\- Mis disculpas, general – las palabras le habían tensado. Sin duda aun sentía culpa por su acción imprudente – no volverá a ocurrir.  
\- No hay daño en sus palabras – giro su atención a la señora – debemos hablar de los términos de mi señora para la condición de servidumbre del miembro de su clan.  
\- Es de mi conocimiento – se sacudió las manos en la falda del sencillo vestido - Van acompaña al General Athisan – ordeno sobre su hombro – nos veremos en el comedor, con su permiso caballeros – se retiró a la puerta por la que había entrado.  
\- Sígame General Athisan esperaremos a Laine en el comedor – condujo a la salido por la puerta a la un lado del pabellón.  
\- ¿Laine? – cuestiono probando el nombre en su lengua – usa su nombre, no su título.  
\- Dentro de estos muros, rodeado de los nuestros hacemos uso de él. Nombre que su madre le dio – respondió sin deseos de aclarar más.  
La habitación está dispuesta para el desayuno de la totalidad de la fortaleza. Seis mesas largas estaban preparadas para la recepción de los comensales. No encontró diferencias entre ellas, llamo su atención la falta de una mesa especial para su líder. Su guía se detuvo junto a la cabecera de mesa al centro de la sala.  
Por la puerta al oeste entro con un vestido blanco de mangas largas decorado con hilos plateados y una luna creciente en el hombro izquierdo. Se detiene a su lado y saluda en reconocimiento.  
\- Mis disculpas, pero comparto las comidas con todo mi pueblo – informo con calma – si es incómodo hacérmelo saber y preparare una recepción adecuada a su costumbre.  
\- No tengo inconveniente en ello mi señora – observo su arruga en la nariz ante sus palabras.  
\- Llámame Laine – contesto al tiempo que se sentaba – no soy un líder de dominio como la señora a la que sirve, mi título y el suyo son equiparable General Athisan.  
\- Solo Athisan, por favor Laine – pidió humildemente – gracias.  
\- Si es su deseo, Athisan – respondió con una sonrisa – gracias.  
Fue extraño y familiar el compartir la informalidad de un día así con esta mujer extraordinaria. Descubrió que aquí en LUGAR DE PAZ no importaba las clases que con tantas ansias buscaba en la capital.  
Descubrió que le gustaba este lugar, sentía extrañamente como estar en casa.


	6. Wisdom

La sala de su maestro era extraña por decir lo menos, su ambiente frio de las primeras lluvias de otoño le sorprendió al llegar esa mañana. Estaría al frente durante una semana al menos, tiempo que Athisan se encontraría en su misión. No envidiaba su tarea estar por tanto tiempo en esa montaña polvorienta, era un suplicio por sí mismo. Además de las tediosas negociaciones que se llevarían a cabo ahí.   
Las sorpresas que trajo el ultimo Dastral fueron una sorpresa para muchos, incluida ella misma. Nunca se imaginó que algo así podía pasar. Por mucho tiempo sus armaduras fueron la muestra inequívoca de su lealtad a los líderes que servían; ahora después de tanto tiempo de lealtad y servicio seria gravada también con sangre. En sus rostros portarían marcas única y distintiva, que los identificaban como siervos de su líder. La idea le dio un escalofrió incomprensible.  
Encontró la idea un poco atemorizante, unida a la nueva reforma de castigos. Al ser testigo de primera mano de lo que significaba. Se le helo la sangre ante el recuerdo de la situación pasada y como su nuevo compañero Amelan, se unió a la guardia de la capital.   
Una serie de pasos interrumpió sus pensamientos. Levanto la vista para descubrir al General Wisdom aproximarse, llego del frente apenas el día anterior. Solo después de la victoria al año anterior, en gran medida gracias al sacrificio de Leandrea.   
\- Bienvenido General Wisdom – presento un arco a su superior - mis disculpas. No le esperaba hasta el día de mañana – saludo algo inquieta - ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? – ofreció un asiento al frente.  
\- Requerí hablar con Athisan. Me informan que no se encuentra en la capital – concluyo sin ceremonia - ¿Puedo saber dónde está? - solicito sin malicia.  
\- Fue enviado a una negociación en Lugar de paz estará de vuelta en una semana – estaba incomoda por la implicación de sus palabras – tuvimos una fricción en su pasada visita que se está solucionando – observo la reacción ante las palabras. Solo descubrió un rostro tenso.  
\- Es una lástima lo ocurrido. Fui informado al llegar por Anthras – dijo con disgusto visible – informar a Amelan que deseo unas palabras durante la cena – informo al levantarse de su silla.  
\- Como ordene, veré que acuda – de pie despidió a su visitante – ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? Señor – pregunto con duda en la voz.  
\- Por supuesto – respondió mientras al girarse en su dirección.  
\- ¿Cuál es la opinión en esta situación particular? – espero paciente su respuesta.  
\- Su casa está condenada a la extinción, si descansa en los hombros de alguien tan débil de carácter y habilidad – pensó un momento - es una pena en verdad conocí a Fen´ar en el campo, y no parece haber heredado sus dotes - concluyo solemne.   
\- No le ha conocido aun ¿verdad? – dijo sorprendida – ¿Nunca coincidió con la sucesora del hombre que fue su comandante por una década? – no tuvo intención de ocultar su sonrisa.  
\- Sus acciones hablan por sí mismas, no requiero conocerle – tuvo la impresión de que le escondía algo en este tema. Lo desestimo rápidamente – nos veremos Halani.  
\- Como desee señor – lo observo alejarse. Con un sonrisa secreta. Se llevaría una sorpresa cuando le conociera.   
Una gran sonrisa creció en su rostro al imaginar lo que ocurrirá cuando finalmente se encontraran de frente. Continúo observando a la figura hasta que desapareció de su vista al girar por el pasillo a la sala del trono.

*****  
\- Como pediste fue retirado una parte de cada cosecha, antes de enviarlas a la capital – Van puntualizo de pie frente a ella – no más de una decimo parte de la producción final – aseguro – dividido entre el resto de los productos.  
\- Fue creada la justificación de la disminución en la producción, en caso de descubrirse la disminución – cuestiono con calma – no podemos dejar nada al azar.  
\- ¿Estás segura de esto? – cuestiono por enésima vez a ella – sin Amelan aquí estamos solo nosotros dos – rodeo el escritorio y se inclinó a su lado – aun no estamos listos para esto, si la batalla llega no podemos estar seguros del resultado – le miro en espera de convencerla de cambiar de idea.  
\- No existe otro camino para hacerlo – tomo su mejilla – debes confiar en mi – fue su única respuesta.  
\- No puedes hacer esto es muy peligroso – gritaba sin poder evitarlo – lo siento es que… no quiero exponerte de esta manera. 

Las voces rompieron el silencio en cuanto tomo el pasillo, se escuchan al final del corredor. “Ahí es donde se encuentra su señora” pensó al correr para llegar a la habitación, discutía molesta con el guardián Van “¿Que ocurre ahora?” grito su mente al empujar la puerta de roble y hierro. Dentro estaban enfrascados en una discusión. Que no comprende, pero no tiene tiempo para ello ahora.  
\- Mi señora se aproxima un grupo de seguidores con la marca roja de Ashivase en su rostro, les envía a la batalla en su contra – informo al ver ambas miradas se fijan en ella – estarán aquí antes del ocaso. Nos superan por tres – siseo en reconocimiento de su preocupación.  
\- Preparen las defensas U´unve, saldremos a enfrentarle – informo como si ya esperaba el ataque, le miro desconcertada – el pueblo no combatiente debe ir a las catacumbas ahora – ordeno sin agregar más. Salió de la sala al instante.  
Observo al guardia marcharse antes de seguir. Se miraron el uno al otro Laine sabía lo que tenía que hacer, cerró los ojos y tomo una respiración profunda antes de abrirlos y encarar a Van delante de ella.  
\- Sabes que hacer, asegúrate de que está aquí al final del día – su mano viajo hasta su mandíbula – sin importar el resultado o lo que vendrá – dejo un casto beso en sus labios – tú debes protege al pueblo, un líder, un rey o incluso un dios es nada sin alguien que lo sigue o le venere. No lo olvides el pueblo es primero, incluso sobre mi propia seguridad.  
\- Lo prometo mi lobo blanco – le beso la frente y le abrazo antes de dejarle marcha – volveré en cuanto pueda.  
Sale de la habitación, se dirige a la puerta y corre por el jardín hasta llegar a la torre oeste. Tiene solo un par de horas para llegar a la capital e informar de lo ocurrido.

****

El ocaso les dará la bienvenida en cualquier momento, solo dos colinas les separan del enemigo. No puede seguir esperando, un cuerno resuena ha llegado el momento de la batalla. Con armadura completa está preparada para la defensa de las vidas en sus manos.   
Ordena a los arqueros mantenerse en el límite de la muralla, las puertas le dan la bienvenida. No puede permitir que la batalla llegue a sus puertas. La Cazadora tiene tres hombres con ella por cada uno de los propios, no existe posibilidad de que sobrevivan a un asalto directo. Solo tiene un recurso para defender su hogar y su gente.   
Sus propios hermanos son el enemigo de su pueblo. En sus rostros portan con orgullo las marcas de servicio a su líder, a su maestro. Un dolor en su corazón. Su pueblo quiere ser libre, no tiene deseos de convertirse en mercancía. Lucharan hasta la muerte para defender la libertad de quien aman. No puede permitir que llegue y diezmen rápidamente a su pueblo, entre ellos hay niños y no combatientes que no sobrevivirán a una batalla. Tomo hace mucho tiempo la mejor decisión para defenderles. Se detiene en el descanso de la escalera que divide ambos patios.  
\- Marcharemos colina abajo, enfrentaremos esta amenaza y les derrotaremos – afirma con la espada en alto – dos compañías de arqueros y una de soldados resguardaran la puerta. El resto marchen conmigo.  
Sin más palabras la marcha inicia, toma menos de una hora llegar al campo de batalla. Un valle al pie de la montaña congelada que sostiene su hogar. Al frente como una mancha de sangre de una herida supurante, se extiende el ejército con el grifo en su armadura.

*****

El sol se ocultara tras la montaña en cualquier momento, su plan tiene que ser llevado a cabo. La batalla fue más encarnizada de lo que esperaba. Tiene demasiados heridos entre su pueblo. Es consciente de que no puede esperar por más tiempo su llegada.   
Su corazón tartamudea ante la expectación de la acción a realizar. Un amplio respiro le lleva a concentrarse en su deber. Ordena la retirada de la lucha a todas sus fuerzas con un llamado a su mana. Un brilla blanco y plata ilumina su mano derecha al tiempo que se levantaba por encima de su cabeza. Una ola de energía fría se esparce por el campo de batalla lleno de sangre, gritos y dolor. Como una caricia se une a cada armadura plateada, un pequeño brillo crece poco a poco. Hasta llenar los ojos del lobo blanco en cada armadura con un brillo azul profundo.  
El enemigo está desconcierta ante la imagen, no saben cómo responder ante la nueva situación. Tomo la oportunidad y lanza su hechizo. Cada uno de los miembros de su pueblo da un paso atrás para ser exiliado del campo gracias a su hechizo. Dejándole como el único enemigo en el campo de batalla, defenderá a su pueblo con ferocidad. Con gusto dará su sangre por su supervivencia.  
\- Detén tu ataque sin sentido – grita tomando el arco nuevamente – no derramaras más sangre de mi pueblo.  
\- Solo me interesa tu sangre “LADRON” – gruñe Ashivase como un animal herido – mi armadura beberá tu sangre.  
Con un movimiento una flecha dorada corta el aire en su dirección. Levanta un escudo a su alrededor, antes de soltando dos flechas propias. Se enfrentaran ellas dos, se defenderá y esperara. Solo puede esperar.


	7. Guardian

La sede es como un templo de adoración de la madre de los dragones y para sus sirvientes. Muros de jade y plata le dieron la bienvenida al ser dirigido por los pasillos por su guía, en cuanto cruzo la puerta con el dragón de plata y oro. Su camino es dirigido por un hombre de piel pálida y cabello blanco con la nueva marca que presumen en su rostro, uno de los fieles a su servicio.   
El pensamiento de encontrar las mismas marcas en el rostro de su amigo y maestro la próxima vez que este frente a frente le llena de pesar. Su imprudencia le llevo a estar en esta situación. Se obligó a sacudió el pensamiento de su mente, necesitaba sus sentidos atentos a du tarea por delante.   
Una puerta de oro adelante le dijo que llegaba al final de su camino. Su guía se situó al lado de la puerta indicándole que entrara. Sin detener su paso cruzo el umbral, detrás descubrió un jardín que le dio la bienvenida. Al centro de la habitación la señora Isenatha le esperaba.  
\- Señora Isenatha, madre de los dragones – se inclinó con una rodilla al suelo – mis disculpas por acudir ahora. Fui enviado por mi señora…..- le observo girarse en su dirección.  
\- Estoy al tanto del ataque – afirmo con calma – envié a un miembro de mi guardia para traer a su señora – observo la confusión en sus ojos – por lo que debo pedir que permanezca a mi lado hasta obtener noticias.  
\- ¿Por qué? – se puso de pie frustrado – soy su prisionero ahora – gruño sin control,  
\- ¿Por qué? – su risa resonó – tu señora tiene una batalla perdida. No cuenta con la suficiente gente para enfrentar a su enemigo. Si sales en su búsqueda morirás, permanecerás aquí a espera del desenlace y solo entonces marcharas de regreso a tu pueblo, y a tu responsabilidad – respondió con severidad – Amelan lleva Van´lin a descansar. Estará un tiempo con nosotros. Tienes mi permiso si desea hablar con tu amigo.  
\- Como desees mi señora – salió de las sombras a la derecha. Noto como las marcas en su rostro no estaban concluidas aun – acompáñame amigo, hablaremos un poco en espera de la solución – condujo de regreso por donde entro. 

*****

Llegar a las puertas de la fortaleza les tomo solo poco más de dos horas. Fue impresionante encontrar la fortaleza con tal despliego de actividad. Continuaban operativas las órdenes defensivas de su señora, cruzo el rastrillo con un sentimiento creciente de culpa.   
En el centro del patio se encontraba el agente encargado de todas las negociaciones entre Isenatha y Laine. Desconfió del hombre desde el primer momento que se conocieron en el Dastral hace tres años. Después de todo el tiempo que convivieron, aprendió que podía confiar en él.   
\- General Athisan, es el agente que su señora envió para tratar el ataque – no le sorprendería de ser así. Resulto ser muy competente en las negociaciones.  
\- Continuo en calidad de agente negociador – le indico que le siguiera al interior de la fortaleza – primero te llevare a verla – dijo al ponerse a su lado – le trasladaran en una hora a la capital.  
\- ¿Cómo está? ¿Sus heridas? – farfullo preguntas sin ocultar su nervosismo.  
\- Calma lo veras en un momento – poso su mano en su hombro un momento.  
\- Debí quedarme a su lado. Debí estar aquí – apretó los puños en los costados.  
\- Créeme amigo mío, nadie podría haber conseguido detenerle… ella… - se detuvo frente a la primera habitación de la planta baja – cualquier cosa que necesites, cuenta conmigo, amigo.  
\- Lo agradezco en verdad – se despidió de su amigo y cruzo la puerta de madera. Dentro le esperaba una mujer desconocida - ¿Quién eres tú?   
\- Ellana Virthe, soy sanadora mi señor… - le reverencio, como un sirviente educado en la capital - ¿Quién es usted?  
\- Van Guardián de esta fortaleza, gusto en conocerte Ellana – se acercó a la cama y tomo su mano – ¿Qué tan graves son las heridas?   
\- Una fecha dorada dio en su hombro izquierdo, dañando sus nervios. Tres costillas rotas en el costado derecho, donde golpeo un látigo de energía. Fractura en dos puntos en su brazo derecho, en recuperación lentamente. Sus heridas internas fueron tratadas y vivirá, solo no…. – observo con miedo ante su reacción por sus palabras.  
\- ¿Qué tipo de heridas internas? – espeto con un siseo que hizo a la mujer encogerse – explícame en este momento que sucedió.  
\- Yo pensé que sabía…lo lamento – se encogió nerviosa ante su reacción.  
\- Cuando finalmente llegue al campo de batalla, ella estaba empalada en la espada de Avishane – en la puerta estaba un hombre de piel blanca, largo cabello castaño y ojos grises. Acompañado por Athisan – aun no estamos seguros de las posibilidades de daño. Lo lamento, peleo sola con la señora del grifo antes de poder llegar.   
\- ¿Sola? – grito en shock - peleo sola contra esa bruja – hervía en rabia ante la imagen de ella sola en la batalla - ¿Cómo es posible que ocurriera esto? – se esforzó en no gruñir al hombre delante de él.  
\- Te explicare más tarde amigo, ahora acompaña a tu señora un momento. Partirá a la capital en breve – Athisan tomo la palabra cortando el tema – Acompáñeme General Wisdom, dejemos al hombre despedirse de su señora – guio al extraño fuera de la habitación.   
Se esforzó por olvidarse de los dos hombres fuera de la habitación. Con cuidado tomo su mano la sostuvo.   
\- Márchate, no son necesarios tus servicios – dijo sin volver la vista a la sierva de Isenatha – gracias por tus esfuerzos – por el rabillo del ojo le observo asentir y dirigirse a la puerta.


	8. Rios de sangre

El camino empedrado de oro y plata les recibió a la luz del medio día. Su armadura brillaba con vida propia, excitada por la cantidad de sangre que le alimento en el campo de batalla. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y una sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en su rostro.  
“La montaña cubierta de nueve se convirtió en un campo de sangre, dolor y muerte” con orgullo escucho, todos hablaban de su resiente batalla. De cómo la nieve que se volvió rojo y negro a sus pies. “Has oído, sabes lo que hizo. Es muy poderosa” su ego creció a cada susurro que escuchaba complacida su victoria ante su enemigo. “Ahora entiendo, porque su gente es diferente. No solo es condición de servidumbre, le adoran como a una diosa. Protegió a cada miembro de su pueblo.” Su sonrisa se desvaneció en el acto. Alababan al enemigo derrotado por permitirle huir a su gente del campo. Su ira creció sin medida ante la perspectiva.  
\- Como se atreven a enaltecer a mi enemigo derrotado – grito en medio de la plaza – mi enemigo fue vencido. Derrotado por no poder oponerse a mí – un mar de fuego creció a su alrededor de la nada, entre gritos de agonía los presentes cayeron uno a uno consumido por el fuego. Su armadura roja, se convirtió en negro ante la escena. Sus ojos brillaron de hambre de locura y destrucción.  
Castigaría a todos los traidores, los convertiría en cenizas bajo sus pies antes de permitir la blasfemia en su contra. Destruiría a su falso ídolo, a esta falsa diosa de las masas, del pueblo. Solo puede haber una diosa en este mundo…….

*****

Un sonido como un zumbido inicio en su mente poco a poco. Remplazado por el trinar de aves poco después, poco a poco fue comprensible lo que llego a sus iodos. Estaba en un lugar rodeada de sonidos de diversa aves. Respiro profundamente antes de decidirse a abrir los ojos, primero tenía que poner su mente en orden.   
Lentamente abrió sus ojos a espera de acostumbrarse a la luz nuevamente. Tomo algunos minutos poder percibir su entorno. Figuras con bordes borrosos, le dieron la bienvenida donde miraba. En un impulso busco levantarse para saber dónde se encontraba. Pero le resultó imposible su hombro izquierdo le molestaba y estaba inmovilizado. No tenía dolor por lo que concluyo que se trataba de una herida tratada. Su brazo derecho era muy débil para permitirle levantarse.  
Un golpe le llevo a girar a su izquierda una sombra de acerco a ella, despacio se inclinó y se alejó. Se esforzaba por mantenerse en silencio. Por lo que no estaba segura si había descubierto que se encontraba despierta. Los minutos pasaron y continúo aguardando, hasta que la sombra borrosa rompió el silencio.  
\- No permaneceré todo el día – afirmo una voz juvenil – si deseas algo es el momento. Una vez que me marche no volveré hasta la hora de la cena – dijo pacientemente.  
\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir – no estoy segura de que hago aquí.  
\- Se encuentra en la capital, bajo el recaudo de la señora Isenatha – detecto duda en la voz, además de algo que no estaba segura de que era – mi nombre es Ellana y le he asistido por días – afirmo con timidez nítida.  
\- ¿Días? Cuantos días he dormido – nuevamente intento levantarse – necesito saber que….  
\- Déjanos Ellana – ordeno una voz desconocida – prepara una vestimenta adecuada para nuestra invitada.  
\- A la orden General…. – la joven cayo de inmediato a mitad de la frase. Escucho como salió de inmediato y cerró la puerta tras ella.  
Un silencio incomodo callo en la habitación, no reconocía la voz de quien estaba delante de ella y su vista seguía siendo borrosa en los bordes. No está segura de que ocurriría ahora a ella. Siendo honesta no le importaba mucho, su pueblo fue llevado lejos del campo de batalla a la seguridad de las murallas antes de perderse. Era lo único que le importaba en este momento.  
\- Me imagino que tiene preguntas – rompió el silencio y su pensamiento – dejarme saber que está en su mente Señora Leandrea.   
\- ¿Mi pueblo está a salvo? – deslizo duda en su tono – necesito saber si está guardado.  
\- Su gente está a salvo y bajo la protección de la señora Isenatha. No serán atacados de nuevo – afirmo con certeza.  
\- ¿Por qué motivo estoy aquí? – susurro – soy acusada de algo – recordó ser llamada ladrón en el campo de batalla. Pero ¿porque?   
\- Se encuentra aquí para recuperarse de sus heridas de la batalla – afirmo con voz relajada – su guardián fue enviado de regreso a su fortaleza. Amelan se mantiene aún en nuestras filas a espera de la decisión de mi señora.  
Fue una grata sorpresa de saber que había alguien al frente en su ausencia. Solo deseaba que no enloqueciera ante la perspectiva de lo que podía venir. Deseo poder tener la seguridad de controlarla sus emociones y continúo con sus preguntas.  
\- No me es posible ver con claridad o moverme. ¿Fue mucho el daño? – por instinto se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo - ¿Fue muy malo?  
\- Solo puedo decir que tomara algo de tiempo recuperarse por completo – su respuesta fue muy vaga. Teniendo en cuenta que no recordaba muchas cosas debía tratarse de heridas terribles – Ellana le asistirá de ahora en adelante, será su siervo por el tiempo que permanezca aquí. Nos veremos nuevamente señora Laine – no le gustaba como sonaba eso.  
\- Solo el tiempo que lo necesite – murmuro para sí misma. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

*****  
Un fuerte olor a enfermedad le golpeo la nariz al llegar abajo de la escalera de piedra, según las instrucciones recibidas estaba cerca. Oscuros y fríos pasillos recorrió con una sensación de desconcierto, que podía llevar a su señora a encontrarse en semejante lugar. Un grito desgarrador resonó en las paredes, llevándole a detenerse presa de un pánico repentino.   
\- ¡Suplica su ayuda ahora! ¡Si es una libertadora, como afirmas no tendrá problemas! ¡Te reto a que le llames! – la voz de su señora resonó en los muros. Seguido de los gritos nuevamente. “Víctimas de tortura” respiro hondo y continúo.  
\- ¡Llamo señora Ashivase! – informo en un intento de llamar su atención.  
\- Oh! Uldred – se giró en su dirección – ven aquí cazador, tengo una misión para ti. Perfecta para tus capacidades – la brillante sonrisa de su señora era todo para él. haría cuanto le ordenara por verle sonreírle asi.


	9. Heridas

Pasaron semanas antes de poder levantarse por sí misma de la cama sin la ayuda. Paso horas escuchando la historia de Ellana un joven sanador que llego hace más de una década al servicio de la señora Isenatha.   
Trabajaba en una pequeña clínica cuando una paciente moribunda le pidió que entregara a su hijo pequeño al santuario de la capital dedicado a ella. Paso dos meses en compañía del pequeño niño hasta que decidió quedarse en este lugar con él. El pequeño creció y se convirtió en su familia.   
El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le llevo a dejar de lado sus reflexiones. Los pesados pasos de su visita de todos los días, le llevo a ignorarle deliberadamente. Al pasar los minutos y no escuchar su voz decidió iniciar.  
\- ¿Qué le trae aquí Guardián de Isenatha? - pregunto sin mirarlo aun.  
\- Agradecería que usara mi nombre – afirmo con fastidio - ¿No lo conoce? – cuestiono con su habitual tono burlón.  
\- No requiere de un nombre cuando tengo una descripción muy exacta – afirmo con convicción.  
\- Me imagino que será siervo leal y protector de la madre de dragones – espeto secamente.  
\- Engreído, superficial, orgulloso y más – se giró para enfrentarle – muchas más pero nunca escuche la más importante – concluyo sin ceremonia.  
\- ¿Cuál es la más importante? según su juicio Señora Laine – estaba cansado de sus juegos y bromas.  
\- Libre… como puede defender algo sin ser libre para ello – señalo su rostro y las marcas en el – es un prisionero al igual que yo, pero incapaz de verlo – sacudió la cabeza derrotada – como todos los que estamos bajo este techo – miro a su alrededor.  
\- Estamos protegidos dentro de estos muros, no es una prisión – afirmo sin deseos de continuar una conversación infructuosa, por enésima vez - ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda de su batalla? – cambio el tema con intención de olvidar lo que dijo.  
\- El reino del grifo nos atacó, tres de sus hombres por cada uno de los propios. Lleve la batalla fuera de los muros dos colinas debajo de la fortaleza – respondió con calma y paciencia.  
\- Sin duda un error de juicio, sus murallas podrían permitir a su ejército aguantar hasta la llegada de refuerzos – apretó el puente de la nariz con frustración - ¿Por qué decidió salir? No tiene formación militar eso lo entiendo, pero…– su sonrisa lobuna que le ofreció, le recordó alguien, pero no fue posible colocarlo.  
\- Mi gente no combatiente habría sufrido mientras repelíamos el ataque. Como puedo ser un líder de mi pueblo, dispuesto a sacrificar sus vidas. Un pueblo sin gente en él es un lugar vacío – concluyo sin explicar más.   
\- ¿Cuántos de sus combatientes perdieron la vida en su táctica, señora? – necesitaba demostrarle su insensatez - ¿Cuántas heridas recibió para hacer su movimiento? – buscaba pincharle y obtener una respuesta honesta.  
\- Cuarenta heridos, ningún muerto – respondió sin inmutarse, encogiéndose de hombros – en cuanto a mis heridas. No morí, para mí es un buen trato – respondió con sorna, buscando irritarlo aún más.  
\- No puede ser serio por una vez, niña – gruño como un animal – es una lástima que esté al frente de un pueblo…. – giro sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación.  
\- Eso es muy posible – se rio para sí misma ante la reacción recibida.   
Se dejó caer en la silla nuevamente, estaba cansada y necesitaba recuperarse de sus heridas para continuar con los deberes actuales. La puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando ver a la pequeña Ellana, que le ayudaba ahora.  
\- Me encontré con el general Wisdom de camino aquí, estaba muy molesto imagino que salió de aquí – le dedico una mirada de reproche – por favor no hacerlo enojar, todos los siervos de la sede se lo agradecernos, por favor – rogo la niña frente a ella.  
\- No puedo prometer nada el hombre me odia, sin que yo conozca la razón – se encogió de hombros – además no sé qué espera conseguir con las mismas preguntas una y otra vez.  
\- Te puedo contar algo, si estas dispuesta a escuchar – se arrodillo al lado de su silla en el piso – te alegrara lo sé solo escucha – ella asintió y escucho el relato de lo ocurrido en un mercado cercano.

****

Tres estaciones le tomo encontrarse en condiciones de salir de la habitación que le fue asignada como su prisión. Sus heridas tomaron demasiado tiempo en sanar, a pesar de su gravedad. Estaba segura de que había un motivo diverso para ello. Aparto su mente del pensamiento infructuoso, recordando sus labores.   
Las actividades de las mañanas habían empeorado en la última semana. Hoy llegaría el general que controlo finalmente las batallas en la frontera, derrotando a los clanes sin nombre. Estaba preparándose una gran recepción para recibir al nuevo campeón de la capital, el general más joven al servicio de la señora Isenatha.   
Al recuperarse Laine se las arregló para convencer a Isenatha de servir en las tareas del servicio con el resto de los siervos. Le informo que no soportaba la idea de estar ociosa por tantas horas al día, le tomo un poco de tiempo convencerle.   
El tiempo que debió tomarle a Lyna montar el comedor para el desayuno había concluido, pero la niña que envió a cumplir la tarea no regresaba. No tenía la costumbre de haraganear, por lo que decidió ir en su búsqueda.   
No estaba preparada para la imagen que le recibió. Encontrándola en un rincón de la misma sala sometida por un hombre de armadura verde brillante, tomando el cuchillo de cocina que portaba se dirigió al hombre blindado para defenderla.   
\- Libérale ahora – exigió con el cuchillo en su garganta. Sus manos liberaron a la niña y cayó al suelo – a la despensa y no salgas hasta que yo te llame – grito a la niña que se escurrió entre los dos pares de piernas y desapareció.  
\- Como te atreves esclava – con ayuda del codo le golpeo en el pecho. Su cabeza golpeo el muro y la tomo por el cuello con la otra mano – tomaras su lugar por la interrupción de mi….   
\- ¡Quita tus manos de ella ahora! – en el umbral de la puerta por la que salió la niña había un hombre de pie - ¡no lo repetiré, Anthras!  
\- No puede impedirme nada Athisan, solo son esclavas – se burló de él, apretando el cuello más fuerte – les tienes lastima o es… – un puño le golpeo en el rostro, enviando al suelo – has sucumbido al gusto de esta en particular – espeto con rabia.  
Al terminar la frase un golpe le envió a impactarse en la pared izquierda de la sala. Con un ruido sordo se impactó con el muro.  
\- Laine estas bien, déjame ver – reviso el cuello con cuidado en busca de heridas o contusiones – espera ahí – volvió la vista al hombre en el suelo – regresaras a los barracones ahora. Retiro tus permisos de vagar libremente por la sede – espeto mientras lo observaba levantarse.  
\- Como te atreves a defenderla es una esclava – entonces se fija en su rostro no tiene las marcas verde jade que porta la niña - ¿Quién es ella? – exigió rabioso.  
\- Regresaras a tu habitación, he informare lo ocurrido – sin más atención se giró y tomo a la mujer por el brazo y la saco de la habitación. Seguido de cerca por la niña esclava   
Finalmente llegan a la puerta de su habitación. Empujo la puerta para que entraran y antes de poder dar un paso más, un peso familiar impacta con su pecho.  
\- Gracias, gracias, gracias – farfulla la niña – ¿está bien? señor Athisan – gira para verlo a su lado.  
\- Asumo que tú me desobedeciste – mira con severidad a la niña.  
\- Claro que si, en cuanto lo vi al final del pasillo corrí a decirle – se alejó y cruzo los brazos molesta – te habría hecho daño de otro modo.  
\- En ese caso gracias por desobedecer – respondió con una sonrisa – gracias Lyna.  
\- Permanezcan aquí hasta que hable con el general – instruyo a ambas – les informare cuando concluya la situación – observo a ambas asentir. Salió de la habitación en busca de la ala este.  
Toco a la puerta y espero a su respuesta. Como se lo imaginaba dentro encontró a Anthras a espera de su llegada. Saludo al general Wisdom y toma asiento.   
\- Es mi deber informar de una situación con su subordinado – señalando a Anthras – tomo que no fue informado de las nuevas leyes en la sede de mi señora – concluyo.  
\- Te burlas de mí o solo estas molesto por tocar a tu nuevo juguete - sus ojos eran brillantes de ira – son solo esclavas – espeto sin respeto alguno.  
\- Lyna es una sierva. Pero no es tu sirviente. Para tomarla como pretendías se requiere el permiso de mi señora Isenatha – dejo que el desprecio por la practica gotera como un veneno – hacerlo por los medios correctos – le miro desafiante.  
\- Así es como has conseguido esta, no es verdad – se burló – pero no porta marca como voy a saber que no es siervo – gruño frustrado.  
\- ¿De quién estamos hablando? – imaginaba la respuesta, pero necesitaba estar seguro.  
\- Laine – afirmo Athisan. Se puso de pie imitando a su homologo esperando un ataque, solo para ver a Wisdom tomar a Anthras por el cuello.   
\- Como te atrevas a repetir semejante acción yo mismo te ejecutare, está claro – gruño ante su subordinado.  
\- Como el cristal, señor - respondió entrecortado, mientras trataba de liberarse de su agarre – como desees – susurro al caer al suelo.  
\- Márchate de mí vista, ahora – expulso al hombre de la habitación.  
Atónito ante el atacante se sorprendió y observo como lo liberaba, observa sus ojos retadores y el fuego en su mirada. Paso algo que no estaba claro para él, tendría menos problemas por lo visto.  
\- Necesito que informes a la señora Isenatha de la situación – escucho la voz plana de Wisdom – y pedir una reunión con ella antes de la cena – se giró compuesto por completo a él.  
\- Hare los arreglos general, con su permiso – salió de la habitación con duda de lo que sucedió dentro.  
Observo salir confundido a Athisan, la situación estaba complicándose a pasos agigantados. En un ataque de ira volcó todos los objetos sobre su escritorio, mandando trozos de pergamino al aire. Respiro profundo antes de dirigirse a la puerta.


	10. Caceria con dos fechas

Cada cambio de estación trajo con ella una aburrida reunión. En esta ocasión no fue la excepción, la sede de la capital era como la recordaba. Ashivase recorría el salón de baile sin deseos de participar en la festividad hasta que se encontró con la nueva sierva de Isenatha.   
A su alrededor los hombres le observaban como polillas a la luz nocturna. Encontró el rostro de la mujer insultante. Su piel blanca como la luz de la luna, sus ojos gris plata y una melena negra con mechones blancos.  
Observo como los hombres la rodeaban crecían, cautivados por la nueva cara entre ellos. Estaba visiblemente incomoda por las atenciones recibidas. Cuando creció distinguió una sombra conocida, Athisan se aproximó a ella y le llevo lejos de los pretendientes. Al girar el rostro para abandonar el salón le reconoció al instante y su ira creció como un incendio.  
\- Fue una batalla muy aburrida – grito sobre los sonidos del salón – tu ejército no es digno de enfrentarse a mis siervos – dijo al acercarse al centro de la sala.  
La observo detenerse en el filo de la sala y volver su vista lentamente a ella. Portando una máscara sin emociones se giró en su dirección.  
\- Una mediocre batalla, esperaba más de ella en realidad – le observo dirigirse al centro, frente a ella.  
\- Es verdad, tus carniceros son temidos y odiados donde van – asegura con calma.  
\- Me sorprendió que salieras de los muros. Esperaba sacarte a rastras de ellos – la observo de arriba abajo – tu miedo debió afectar tu cabeza, sin duda – concluyo satisfecha consigo misma.  
\- Siempre es una posibilidad – afirmo sin cambiar la expresión – más ante la idea de requerir a tres de tus hombres, por cada uno de los propios – respondió quitando hierro al asunto – fue una pena que les tomo más de una hora derribarme a mi sola. Yo solo quiera ganar tiempo – observo sus ojos de Ashivase enviaban chispas de ira y fuego.  
\- Tu pueblo te abandono a tu suerte, por ser poca cosa – estaba furiosa y estaba perdiendo la paciencia – eres una señora abandonada para ser sierva aquí.  
\- Solo cumplieron las órdenes que recibieron – afirmo sin cambiar la expresión – ¿Quién puede ser líder, rey o dios sin seguidores? – cuestiono con firmeza – sin siervos o seguidores eres nada.   
De dos zancadas tomo a la mujer por el cuello y le elevo del piso. Sus ojos retadores le observaban con calma. Su brazo fue obligado a bajarla de regreso al piso. Se lleva una sorpresa al descubrir quien un hombre se aproximó. Con dos arcos en las manos.  
\- Propongo una competencia para que defiendan sus puntos de vista, señoras – el general Wisdom había observado la disputa desde una distancia – están de acuerdo.  
\- Por supuesto – afirmo Ashivase, con una sonrisa de suficiencia - será un espectáculo.  
\- No tengo deseo alguno de humillar a la señora de los grifos – miro al general interrogante - ¿Está seguro de su propuesta Señor?  
\- No tengo deseos de tener esta disputa en el futuro – le miro con dureza – solucionaremos esto de una vez por todas, con una competencia. 

*****

Tiene un tiempo observando las acciones que se desarrollan alrededor de su decisión, descubre la conversación entre Laine y Athisan, nuevamente por su insistente mirada. Una risa encuentra su camino fuera de su garganta ante la hilarante imagen. Su mirada por encima de su hombro le revela que le escucho y le observa. Regresa su vista al frente al tiempo que su acompañante atrae su atención nuevamente, sus ojos se encuentran y le observa sonreír.  
\- Llegaremos en un momento – afirma Wisdom a su izquierda – A decidido quien participara en la cacería mi señora – cuestiona con su tono formal.  
\- Nos instalaremos en primer lugar. Después se tomaran toda la noche libre. La cacería se inicia a primera hora. Les informare después de la cena. 

El suelo rocoso y árido de las tierras salvajes, de la sede del grifo les dio la bienvenida al cruzar la frontera. La vegetación de la selva húmeda de las tierras de la madre de dragones fue dejado atrás hace millas. El clima cálido y sofocante fue extraño, por decir lo menos.  
\- ¿Qué está en su mente señora Laine? – levanta la vista a su derecha para descubrir la mirada fija de Athisan en ella.  
\- Este lugar se siente extraño – afirma al mirar a su alrededor – no estoy segura como explicarlo – arruga la nariz con desagrado – este calor es sofocante – susurra.  
Una risa resuena cerca de ella y mira sobre su hombro izquierdo para conocer la fuente. Dos caballos detrás de ellos, Isenatha habla con un pequeño grupo de Exaltados. Toma de decisión de ignorarle con su vista al frente.   
\- Es tu primer participación en una cacería, lo tomo – declara Athisan a su lado con convicción – no hay motivo de preocupación, estoy a su lado amiga mía – fija su vista en sus ojos y la intensa mirada de gratitud que le obsequian.   
\- Gracias por todo mi amigo – al tiempo que su sonrisa crece.  
Al frente de su partido la escolta de grifos aparece a solo unos metros de ellos. El silencio cae entre ellos al avanzar hasta la sede. Durante una cacería en las tierras salvajes. 

Desde antes del alba el partido abandono la sede del grifo, los guardianes participarían en la cacería. Las damas permanecerían es la sede para las exhibiciones de las habilidades, Athisan y Wisdom fueron enviados por la señora Isenatha. Dejándole atrás para su participación con las damas que acompañaban a los señores y líderes. Después de la situación en la fiesta dedicada a Wisdom se aseguró de mantenerse dejos de llamar la atención sobre sí misma. Al ser la única seguidora cerca de Isenatha es consciente de que no debe estar dejos de ella, en caso de alguna situación de riesgo.  
Pensamiento que resulto acertado al sentir un cambio casi imperceptible del viento que les rodea, un olor a electricidad le impulsa a llegar a su lado con un paso deslizado, crea una espada de energía y corta la flecha dirigida a ella. Al tiempo que un arco y flecha reemplazan la espada, tres fechas vuelan antes del siguiente latido de corazón. Cuando el olor a sangre golpea su nariz y un escudo se eleva alrededor de las dos. Sabe que la batalla ha concluido por el momento.  
\- ¡Señora Isenatha, se encuentra herida! – la voz de Wisdom rompe la calma del claro. Su vista barre a su alrededor sorprendido por las muertes a su alrededor. Dos cuerpos sin vida están frente de ellas con el pecho perforado y un enemigo a su espalda fue herido, he inconsciente - ¡Señora Isenatha, escuchamos la lucha! – escucha nuevamente solo para descubrir a Wisdom entrando al claro desde la derecha, es seguido de cerca por Athisan y el resto de la partida de caza. Observándole con desconfianza creciente ante su trabajo.  
\- Estoy perfectamente, General – observa como sacude motas de polvo invisibles de su vestido con desdén – gracias General Athisan por tu insistencia de no permitir a Laine acompañarles, es un guerrero competente cuando hay necesitad de ello – sonrió la mujer delante de ella.  
\- No es necesario su agradecimiento – afirmo visiblemente incomodo – desconocía de sus habilidades como guerrero, solo lo sugerí como cortesía a la dama – observo los ojos fríos de Wisdom ante sus palabras, ¿Por qué estaba furioso con Athisan?  
\- Aun si así es el caso, su decisión fue correcta Athisan – su atención se dirigió a Wisdom – ordenar una escolta para el – indico al enemigo herido a su espalda – este no fue muerto por nuestra querida Laine, por lo que debe ser capaz de responder preguntas para saber quién está detrás de este atentado – concluyo su instrucción.  
\- Como desee mi señora, me encargare personalmente… - su atención se perdió hasta que se percató de Athisan. “¿En qué momento se aproximó?” se preguntó confundida.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre con ella? – pregunto una voz irritada. Antes de perderse en la obscuridad.


	11. Apariencia

Cada cambio de estación trajo con ella una aburrida reunión. En esta ocasión no fue la excepción, la sede de la capital era como la recordaba. Ashivase recorría el salón de baile sin deseos de participar en la festividad hasta que se encontró con la nueva sierva de Isenatha.   
A su alrededor los hombres le observaban como polillas a la luz nocturna. Encontró el rostro de la mujer insultante. Su piel blanca como la luz de la luna, sus ojos gris plata y una melena negra con mechones blancos.  
Observo como los hombres la rodeaban crecían, cautivados por la nueva cara entre ellos. Estaba visiblemente incomoda por las atenciones recibidas. Cuando creció distinguió una sombra conocida, Athisan se aproximó a ella y le llevo lejos de los pretendientes. Al girar el rostro para abandonar el salón le reconoció al instante y su ira creció como un incendio.  
\- Fue una batalla muy aburrida – grito sobre los sonidos del salón – tu ejército no es digno de enfrentarse a mis siervos – dijo al acercarse al centro de la sala.  
La observo detenerse en el filo de la sala y volver su vista lentamente a ella. Portando una máscara sin emociones se giró en su dirección.  
\- Una mediocre batalla, esperaba más de ella en realidad – le observo dirigirse al centro, frente a ella.  
\- Es verdad, tus carniceros son temidos y odiados donde van – asegura con calma.  
\- Me sorprendió que salieras de los muros. Esperaba sacarte a rastras de ellos – la observo de arriba abajo – tu miedo debió afectar tu cabeza, sin duda – concluyo satisfecha consigo misma.  
\- Siempre es una posibilidad – afirmo sin cambiar la expresión – más ante la idea de requerir a tres de tus hombres, por cada uno de los propios – respondió quitando hierro al asunto – fue una pena que les tomo más de una hora derribarme a mi sola. Yo solo quiera ganar tiempo – observo sus ojos de Ashivase enviaban chispas de ira y fuego.  
\- Tu pueblo te abandono a tu suerte, por ser poca cosa – estaba furiosa y estaba perdiendo la paciencia – eres una señora abandonada para ser sierva aquí.  
\- Solo cumplieron las órdenes que recibieron – afirmo sin cambiar la expresión – ¿Quién puede ser líder, rey o dios sin seguidores? – cuestiono con firmeza – sin siervos o seguidores eres nada.   
De dos zancadas tomo a la mujer por el cuello y le elevo del piso. Sus ojos retadores le observaban con calma. Su brazo fue obligado a bajarla de regreso al piso. Se lleva una sorpresa al descubrir quien un hombre se aproximó. Con dos arcos en las manos.  
\- Propongo una competencia para que defiendan sus puntos de vista, señoras – el general Wisdom había observado la disputa desde una distancia – están de acuerdo.  
\- Por supuesto – afirmo Ashivase, con una sonrisa de suficiencia - será un espectáculo.  
\- No tengo deseo alguno de humillar a la señora de los grifos – miro al general interrogante - ¿Está seguro de su propuesta Señor?  
\- No tengo deseos de tener esta disputa en el futuro – le miro con dureza – solucionaremos esto de una vez por todas, con una competencia. 

*****

Tiene un tiempo observando las acciones que se desarrollan alrededor de su decisión, descubre la conversación entre Laine y Athisan, nuevamente por su insistente mirada. Una risa encuentra su camino fuera de su garganta ante la hilarante imagen. Su mirada por encima de su hombro le revela que le escucho y le observa. Regresa su vista al frente al tiempo que su acompañante atrae su atención nuevamente, sus ojos se encuentran y le observa sonreír.  
\- Llegaremos en un momento – afirma Wisdom a su izquierda – A decidido quien participara en la cacería mi señora – cuestiona con su tono formal.  
\- Nos instalaremos en primer lugar. Después se tomaran toda la noche libre. La cacería se inicia a primera hora. Les informare después de la cena. 

El suelo rocoso y árido de las tierras salvajes, de la sede del grifo les dio la bienvenida al cruzar la frontera. La vegetación de la selva húmeda de las tierras de la madre de dragones fue dejado atrás hace millas. El clima cálido y sofocante fue extraño, por decir lo menos.  
\- ¿Qué está en su mente señora Laine? – levanta la vista a su derecha para descubrir la mirada fija de Athisan en ella.  
\- Este lugar se siente extraño – afirma al mirar a su alrededor – no estoy segura como explicarlo – arruga la nariz con desagrado – este calor es sofocante – susurra.  
Una risa resuena cerca de ella y mira sobre su hombro izquierdo para conocer la fuente. Dos caballos detrás de ellos, Isenatha habla con un pequeño grupo de Exaltados. Toma de decisión de ignorarle con su vista al frente.   
\- Es tu primer participación en una cacería, lo tomo – declara Athisan a su lado con convicción – no hay motivo de preocupación, estoy a su lado amiga mía – fija su vista en sus ojos y la intensa mirada de gratitud que le obsequian.   
\- Gracias por todo mi amigo – al tiempo que su sonrisa crece.  
Al frente de su partido la escolta de grifos aparece a solo unos metros de ellos. El silencio cae entre ellos al avanzar hasta la sede. Durante una cacería en las tierras salvajes. 

Desde antes del alba el partido abandono la sede del grifo, los guardianes participarían en la cacería. Las damas permanecerían es la sede para las exhibiciones de las habilidades, Athisan y Wisdom fueron enviados por la señora Isenatha. Dejándole atrás para su participación con las damas que acompañaban a los señores y líderes. Después de la situación en la fiesta dedicada a Wisdom se aseguró de mantenerse dejos de llamar la atención sobre sí misma. Al ser la única seguidora cerca de Isenatha es consciente de que no debe estar dejos de ella, en caso de alguna situación de riesgo.  
Pensamiento que resulto acertado al sentir un cambio casi imperceptible del viento que les rodea, un olor a electricidad le impulsa a llegar a su lado con un paso deslizado, crea una espada de energía y corta la flecha dirigida a ella. Al tiempo que un arco y flecha reemplazan la espada, tres fechas vuelan antes del siguiente latido de corazón. Cuando el olor a sangre golpea su nariz y un escudo se eleva alrededor de las dos. Sabe que la batalla ha concluido por el momento.  
\- ¡Señora Isenatha, se encuentra herida! – la voz de Wisdom rompe la calma del claro. Su vista barre a su alrededor sorprendido por las muertes a su alrededor. Dos cuerpos sin vida están frente de ellas con el pecho perforado y un enemigo a su espalda fue herido, he inconsciente - ¡Señora Isenatha, escuchamos la lucha! – escucha nuevamente solo para descubrir a Wisdom entrando al claro desde la derecha, es seguido de cerca por Athisan y el resto de la partida de caza. Observándole con desconfianza creciente ante su trabajo.  
\- Estoy perfectamente, General – observa como sacude motas de polvo invisibles de su vestido con desdén – gracias General Athisan por tu insistencia de no permitir a Laine acompañarles, es un guerrero competente cuando hay necesitad de ello – sonrió la mujer delante de ella.  
\- No es necesario su agradecimiento – afirmo visiblemente incomodo – desconocía de sus habilidades como guerrero, solo lo sugerí como cortesía a la dama – observo los ojos fríos de Wisdom ante sus palabras, ¿Por qué estaba furioso con Athisan?  
\- Aun si así es el caso, su decisión fue correcta Athisan – su atención se dirigió a Wisdom – ordenar una escolta para el – indico al enemigo herido a su espalda – este no fue muerto por nuestra querida Laine, por lo que debe ser capaz de responder preguntas para saber quién está detrás de este atentado – concluyo su instrucción.  
\- Como desee mi señora, me encargare personalmente… - su atención se perdió hasta que se percató de Athisan. “¿En qué momento se aproximó?” se preguntó confundida.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre con ella? – pregunto una voz irritada. Antes de perderse en la obscuridad.


	12. Misterio

Su despacho le dio la bienvenida al llegar de las tierras inhóspitas después de la cacería fallida. Como era posible que su Señora sufriera un atentado en tierras de un líder aliado como en la sede del grifo. Con exasperación pensó en quien podía estar detrás de esto, su mente se desvió inevitablemente a la chica que evito la tragedia. No había nada extraordinario en ella desde que la conoció, pero sin duda alguna existía algo en ella que le convertía en un ser peculiar.  
Dedico la totalidad de su mente a analiza su información de Laine ligada al comandante de las fuerzas sombras que le garantizo su victoria en la frontera con su sacrificio, permitiendo la retirada de sus tropas de la trampa.   
Avanzaban de camino a la frontera en compañía de cuatro de las mejores escuadras de soldados veteranos. Llamo su atención el nombre de su nuevo comandante, tenía la noción de recordarlo de algún lado pero no conseguía colocar de dónde.   
El campamento se encontraba a solo unas millas. Se aproximaba una gran batalla en la frontera, sin duda su plan tendría éxito y eliminarían de una vez por todas las fuerzas de los clanes sin nombre. A su lado se adelantó uno de sus hombres colocándose a su lado.  
\- General estamos a dos horas del campamento base, el grupo de avanzada inicio con las tareas de establecimiento – dedico una mirada al hombre de cabello plateado y ojos dorados que le llamaba - ¿Tiene otra orden? Señor.   
\- ¿Cuál es su nombre? Comandante – cuestiono al subalterno.  
\- Mi nombre el Fer´ar Leandrea, mi señor – respondió con calma – serví al General Athisan en la inclusión pasada en estas tierras – ahí estaba la respuesta a sus dudas.  
\- Ahora lo veo – asiente un momento y continua – el lobo sombra que se rebeló a su General, en el primer intento de cerrar la frontera – recordó el informe recluta prometedor que fue degradado por desobedecer su orden para salvar la vida de los hombres a su mando – no tengo deseos de insubordinaciones comandante.  
\- No tenga cuidado señor, estoy comprometido a cumplir la misión sin importar el costo – declaro con convicción – estoy en paz con lo dejado atrás, mi esposa espera el día que me una a ella y mi hija es un adulto dentro de poco, ya no me necesita – con curiosidad observo al hombre delante suyo.  
\- ¿Ha hecho los arreglos? – pregunta picado por la curiosidad - como dicta la costumbre para el enlace de su hija.   
\- No me corresponde ese derecho – sus hombros descienden ante la mención – mi señora Isenatha se encargara de ello cuando llegue el momento. Fue mi castigo al ser degradado – fue una declaración inusual, por decir lo menos, que le dio mucho a que pensar – si dependiera de ti – dudo un momento – ¿Tendría un candidato en mente? – su risa le fue desconcertante.  
\- Si me correspondiera le daría la libertad de elegir su camino – declaro rotundamente – lo sabrá el día que tenga alguien, señor – cumple con sus ojos, para descubrir su claridad y paz. 

Recuerda las palabras de Fer´ar sobre su hija, le recuerda lejanamente a las palabras de Laine. Como si su gente fuera algo más importante que su propia vida. Pudo sentir su deseo de encontrar a un hombre libre y digno para que le acompañara el resto de sus días. Si alguien podía cumplir con esa labor era su señora de ello estaba seguro. 

El llamado de su señora Isenatha esa mañana fue inusual. Apenas acababa de verla un par de horas antes cuando le envió un llamado por la sanadora cabeza.   
\- Mi señora solicita su presencia en la sala azul – la joven sierva le informa – le espera en cuanto pueda llegar a ella – se despide con un arco y abandona su habitación.  
Sale detrás de la niña para verle que se mantiene de pie junto a la puerta. Con curiosidad decide que debe saber que está ocurriendo. Solo le toma unos minutos el llegar a la sala azul, una enorme habitación con una piscina circula al centro de la misma. Pilares blancos de alabastro flanquean la piscina en la que se encuentra sumergida hasta la cintura.  
\- Me alegra que pudiste asistir a mi solicitud – afirma sin levantar la vista de agua – Athisan necesito tu informe ahora – abandona las sombras de la sala a la derecha una figura conocida.  
\- Un ejército se dirige a la frontera con las tierras de los hijos de la piedra – informa sin apartar la mirada de Wisdom – la señora Ashivase se dirige a la fortaleza que dejo Leandrea al cuidado de Laine. Su guardián Amelan se encuentra en nuestras filas, llegara antes de caer la noche y destruirán la fortaleza – concluye mirando a su señora aun en el agua.  
\- ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes? – observa a la expectativa – señora Isenatha  
\- Reúne a tu ejército y defiende la frontera con los hijos de piedra. Nadie debe penetrar en la fortaleza, asegúrate de restablecer el orden y dejar todo resuelto para el nuevo guardián de la fortaleza – afirma mirándole a los ojos – no podemos permitir que Ashivase cruce esta frontera.  
\- ¿Confía en el guardián? – no puede evitar desconfiar de alguien de quien no ha iodo hablar o conoce – ¿Pertenece a nuestra gente? – cuestiona sin duda alguna.  
\- Van´Lin es el guardián establecido por la competencia interna – responde Athisan con firmeza – aún estamos en negociaciones con Laine, la sucesora de Fer´ar.  
\- Partiré al momento señora – se gira para marcharse y es detenido por su señora.  
\- General, partirás al ocaso y llevaras contigo a mi sanador cabeza contigo, se requerirá en esta campaña alguien con sus habilidades – afirma crípticamente – que tengas una buena caza General.

El campo de batalla fue brutal, con solo una mirada a la nieve roja y negra le bastó para saber que era casi imposible llegar a tiempo para defender las vidas de sus aliados. Se preparó para descubrir un campo lleno de cadáveres esparcidos sobre la nieve, mas no para la imagen que lo recibió esa noche de luna llena. 

Su sorpresa fue grande al observarle como ella se ofreció voluntariamente a la ira de Ashivase, peleo con su enemigo mientras su pueblo se replegaba a las murallas. Pese al alto riesgo de morir, solo con la orden a su pueblo de regresar y esperar. Sangre cubría la totalidad de su vestimenta blanca y plata, su arco de plata fue roto a su lado. Tendida sobre su espalda y una espada en medio de su torso clavado al centro de las costillas, así encontró el cuerpo de Laine señora de la fortaleza frontera.  
\- Por orden de la señora Isenatha tomo bajo custodia la vida de la señora Laine y su pueblo fuera o dentro de su fortaleza – afirmo al tiempo que llegaba al lado del cuerpo inerte en el suelo. Comprobó su pulso y llamo a la sanador que les acompañaba – atenderle, si es necesaria ayuda informar a mi solamente – observo a la joven asentir sin decir una palabra.  
\- Como osas defender al ladrón detrás de ti – espeto furiosa la señora del grifo – aléjate o serás muerto por mi espada – amenazo al hombre frente a ella.  
\- Deberá hablarlo con mi señora me temo – afirmo poniéndose de pie – regresar a su sede y esperar el juicio de mi señora – observa a sus seguidores, todos comprenden sus palabras mejor que su maestro.  
\- Esto no ha terminado mascota, su maestro no puede cubrir para siempre a su nueva favorita – gruñe con deseos de morder a el – será mía la venganza contra el ladrón.  
Observa la orden de retirada de la señora del grifo, se establecerá en la capital hasta que el problema se solucione. No tiene deseos de dejar a su señora desprotegida ahora.

En un intento de alejar el pensamiento pellizca el puente de su nariz. Al final de la batalla entre estas dos mujeres fue un descubrimiento que sobreviviera. Las heridas sufridas costarían la vida a cualquiera, sin duda esta joven tenía una voluntad más grande que el promedio de su gente. Una hora, por una hora fue capaz de pelear al igual que uno de los líderes de medio nivel. Una serie de habilidades solo encontradas en los generales al servicio de los mismos. Sin duda una persona digna de estudio. 

Abandona su oficia después de la reunión con Athisan, su nuevo subalterno es un idiota de proporciones épicas. Generalmente no está interesado en las situaciones domesticas como este, el uso de los siervos de su señora no son parte de su trabajo como su guardián. Pero en este caso en particular no pudo evitar sentir su sangre hervir ante la mención de semejante trato a una creatura tan peculiar.  
Llego al final del pasillo y aclaro su mente antes de cruzar el umbral, detrás de la puerta la biblioteca personal de su señora le espera.   
\- Me sorprendió su solicitud, que te preocupa hijo – le llama en cuanto cierra la puerta tras el - hay algo que desee contarme.  
\- Deseo conocer su intención ante las nuevas leyes – expone sin rodeo alguno – como afectaran a nuestra gente.  
\- Su intención es proteger a mis siervos de abusos perpetrados por nuestros aliados y sus exaltados – afirma reflexiva – así como negarse a ser objeto de alguien mas si ese es su deseo.  
\- No parece una medida que sea capaz de proteger a Laine, esta chica es demasiado rebelde para su propio bien – empieza a pasearse de un lado a otro en la habitación – como muestra la situación a la que se expuso hoy – concluye sin mirar a ella.  
\- Me recuerda a Fer´ar – una carcajada resonó en las paredes – es la principal causa de no ser capaz de encontrar aun un hombre adecuado para ella – suspiro con cansancio.  
\- Estamos de acuerdo en ello – el momento de preguntar llego y no lo evitaría – si me lo permite ¿por qué acordó encararse de ello? – por un momento espero, temiendo que no respondería. La observo respirar hondo antes de hablar.  
\- No repetirás a nadie lo que estoy a punto de decirte – le dedico una mirada fría – a nadie y menos a ella – cuando asintió, procedió a explicar lo que le ligaba a esta familia en particular.

Su mente divaga ante la idea de la conversación con Athisan de cómo le conoció en su fortaleza durante la primer visita de negociación. Se sorprende al encontrarla llena de barro de una huerta del jardín y vestida como una sierva misma.

Sentados juntos en la mesa de la oficina de Athisan, comparten una copa de vino mientras conversan de su visita a la frontera.   
\- ¿Cómo fue tu tarea? – cuestión Wisdom a su homologo – debió ser muy aburrido.  
\- Por extraño que suene viniendo de mí, hace honor a su nombre – sonríe a su compañero frente a el – es un lugar de paz. Me recuerda mi hogar al sur.  
\- Es difícil de creer, he conocido muchos lugares maravillosos en los dominios y ninguno como tu hogar amigo – sacude la cabeza con escepticismo.  
\- No después de como descubrí a su líder - se sirve nuevamente vino en su copa – no existen las peleas de clases de la capital.   
\- Sin duda alguna es un caos, lleno de barbarie y crimen – dice desdeñosamente – seguramente será una locura.  
\- Solo lo comprenderás cuando lo veas por ti mismo – zanja el tema con su amigo, no puede entenderlo sin verlo.

Mira por la ventana para descubrir que la luz ha abandonado el día. Ha estado por medio día analizando a esta enigmática mujer. Su mente retoma el recuerdo más fresco de la serie de eventos que pudo apreciar. 

Desde antes del alba el partido abandono la sede del grifo, se unirían a los cazadores rojos en busca de participarían en la cacería. Las damas permanecerían es la sede para las exhibiciones de las habilidades mágicas.   
\- Mi señora acompañaremos al partido de caza – comento Athisan - ¿Qué será de la señora Laine? Le dejara en su compañía – Wisdom frunció el ceño ante la idea de dejar a su señora sola, sin un guardián a su lado.  
\- Ella debería acompañar a uno de nosotros y el otro quedarse aquí – informo en un tono que no admitía replica.  
\- No podemos insultar a nuestro aliado, las damas son dejadas atrás – afirmo – no son bienvenidas en las cacerías. Solo Ashivase puede acudir – le recordó.  
\- Gracias por el recordatorio General – observo al hombre con complicidad – partir caballeros. Las damas participaremos en las competencias – dijo sonriendo a ambos hombres.  
Derrotado por la situación Wisdom partió en compañía del partido de caza. Se dispersaron por la tierra inhóspita en busca de su presa. Vagaron por horas entre la maleza. Un repentino aumento de mana de su señora le llamo a su espalda sin una palabra a sus compañeros corrió en dirección al campo de justas.  
\- ¡Señora Isenatha, se encuentra herida! – llamo a su señora con temor de encontrarla herida. Un claro estaba cerca del campo y salto en busca de los enemigos. Su vista barre a su alrededor. Encontrando dos cuerpos inertes y sin vida están frente de ellas con el pecho perforado sin flechas visibles y un enemigo a su espalda fue herido, he inconsciente. Pero visiblemente vivo - ¡Señora Isenatha, escuchamos la lucha! – llamo al cruzar el claro entrando al claro desde la derecha, seguido de cerca por Athisan y el resto de la partida de caza. Observa con visible desconfianza en busca de autor de la masacre. Su señora no usa arco, entonces observa a Laine de pie al frente.   
\- Estoy perfectamente, Generales – observa como sacudió motas de polvo invisibles de su vestido con desdén – gracias Athisan por tu insistencia de no permitir a Laine acompañarles, es un guerrero competente cuando hay necesitad de ello – observo la sonrisa a la mujer al final del claro, como si no se sorprendiera por su acción.  
\- No es necesario su agradecimiento – detecta la incomodidad de athisan al responder. ¿No es una acción prevista por el? – desconocía de sus habilidades como guerrero, solo lo sugerí como cortesía a la dama – le dirige una mirada fría y llena de desprecio a su compañero ante su descuido. Su líder podría haber muerto en el atentado. “¿Es un idiota acaso? Se pregunta de repente”. Él está furioso con su compañero.  
\- Aun si así es el caso, su decisión fue correcta Athisan – su señora le observa u momento – ordenar una escolta para el – indico al enemigo herido a su espalda – este no fue muerto por nuestra querida Laine, por lo que debe ser capaz de responder preguntas para saber quién está detrás de este atentado – concluyo su instrucción.  
\- Como desee mi señora, me encargare personalmente… - por el rabillo de su ojo observa el movimiento de Athisan, de primer instancia espera otro ataque hasta que le ve aproximó presuroso al lado de Laine, buscando estabilizarle antes de ver como se derrumba en el suelo.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre con ella? – escucha la voz de su señora – no fue herida por ninguno de los enemigos, que ocurre – cuestiona al hombre a su lado.  
\- Se desvaneció, no tiene mana – responde con la duda en la voz – ¿No comprendo cómo puede ocurrir eso, no fue una gran batalla? – le observa con un sentimiento extraño ante la idea de un miembro tan débil – solicito su permiso para llevarle aun sanador, Señora Isenatha.  
\- Favor de llevarle de regreso a la capital, general – afirma con voz suave su líder – dejo la tarea en tus manos – sin agregar más Athisan toma en sus brazos a Laine y se dirige al camino de regreso a la sede. 

Intrigado por todas las acciones que observo, recuerda las palabras de Halani. “Es una creatura fascinante. Debe acercarse a ella y observarle de cerca” recuerda que no ha sido entregada a ningún noble. Con ese pensamiento en mente, acude a la biblioteca en busca de su líder. Debe plantear con cuidado su intención para no levantar sospechas.


	13. Lobo negro

El jardín de Lugar de paz estaba desierto a la luz de la luna, su mente vago hasta una época dejada atrás, hace mucho tiempo cuando a una niña pequeña se infiltro en su lugar de descanso.

El denso follaje impedía la entrada de luz de la luna, le encontró sentada frente a la estatua antigua. Desde la distancia claramente podía ver sus manos en su regazo, recordándole una imagen previa. En silencio se acercó paso a paso, rodeo la pequeña figura para descubrir las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí niña? – pregunto con un gruñido – nadie conoce este lugar – parecía no escucharle solo se mantenía en su lugar - ¿Estas perdida? – intento de nuevo.  
\- Déjame – susurro apenas audible – vete – espeto molesta, rompiendo en un sollozo bajo – quiero estar sola – grito antes de ponerse de pie furiosa.

De dos saltos salió de su presencia y le observo a las distancia, regresar al suelo al pie de la estatua. Llorando incontrolablemente, abrazándose a sí misma. Curioso se mantuvo en la periferia de claro, quería saber cómo había llegado a este lugar esta creatura extraña y familiar a la vez. 

Le observo por lo que le parecieron horas, en algún momento dejo las lágrimas de lado y continuo inmutable en su lugar. Ella sabía que se encontraba expectante a su alrededor, pacientemente aguardo su llamado. Después de algún tiempo, levanto su cuerpo del pozo de miseria en el que se encontraba y busco a su alrededor. Descubrió su ubicación sin necesidad de verlo.

\- ¿Por qué continuas a la periferia? – llamo con la voz rasposa por la falta de uso - ¿Qué quieres de mí? – no sintió malicia en su pregunta.   
\- Solo he tenido un visitante en el tiempo que tengo – dijo al tiempo que avanzaba al centro del claro – estoy intrigado de ¿cómo llégate a este lugar? ¿Quién te hablo del lugar? – cuestiono con diversión – no es posible que llegaras aquí por tu cuenta – concluyo sin más.  
\- ¿Por qué pareces un lobo negro? – susurro al tiempo que se ponía en pie para recibir un lobo de pelaje obscuro con pasos delicados como una halla – es… pensé que eras… - frunció el ceño confundida – mi padre me hablo de su amigo y este lugar.  
\- ¿Tu padre? – balbució y se sentó al frente de ella - ¿Cuál es su nombre? De tu padre quiero decir – dedicándole una mirada confusa.  
\- Fen´ar es mi padre. Aquí conoció a mi madre… - poso su mano derecha en la frente de la estatua – me contó la historia hace mucho tiempo.  
\- Conozco la historia estaba con el cuándo…. – sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, claro por ello le encontró familiar – ¡tú eres su hija! – declaro de pronto – ¡claro! tienes sus ojos – reconoció con un asentimiento – pero heredaste de tu padre el cabello – sonrió ante su comentario.  
\- Conociste a mi madre – casi chillo ante la idea – yo no le conocí – sacudió la cabeza como deseando apartar la idea en su mente - No le recuerdo en verdad. Y ahora – suspiro pesadamente.

Le observo regresar a la yerba y ocultar el rostro en sus rodillas. A la pose de miseria que anteriormente le mostro. Se acercó lentamente y le olfateo, intempestivamente se colgó de su cuello y le abrazo. Se lo permitió, parecía estar ayudándole de alguna manera extraña. 

Sus pasos le llevaron a la huerta en el jardín que su señora cuidaba personalmente, con cuidado acaricio una raíz élfica. Recordando el primer día que llego aquí y se unió a su pueblo en busca de estar más cerca de ella.   
Empezaba a preocuparse de que le ocurriera algo, no fue capaz de encontrarle en dos días en el lugar de costumbre por lo que tomo la decisión de seguir adelante con su acción. Llego a la fortaleza antes del alba, al ingresar pidió hablar con el guardián de la fortaleza. Le guiaron por un pasillo hasta las tierras de cultivo al este, encontrarlo al frente de tres de los comandantes de las fuerzas militares.  
\- Buen día mi señor tenemos un nuevo recluta para nuestras fuerzas – el guardia le saludo al verlo girarse – deseo su opinión Amelan.  
\- Estoy aquí para servir a mi señora Leandrea – dijo seguido de un arco – permítame pertenecer a su pueblo.  
\- Primero pondremos sus habilidades en prueba – dijo con un tono de sospecha – no puedo permitir que un extraño se acerque a nuestra señora.  
\- Si es lo que debes Amelan estoy de acuerdo – afirmo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

El inicio de esta situación la provoco el mismo en su primera vista a la capital. Su falta de conocimiento le llevo a cometer un grave error, de solo recordar la visita a la capital. Le hervía la sangre de solo recordar las palabras de la serpiente venenosa. Así como su rostro le quemaba al comprender en la absurda trampa que fue objeto.

Su partido fue guiado hasta el comedor de los barracones, encontró que dentro había un partido por cada uno de los líderes. Todos los acompañantes fueron enviados juntos a esperar a sus líderes.   
\- A quien tenemos aquí – un hombre de piel bronceada y las marcas de Ashivase en la frente llamo a su partido – Oh! Amelan! Tu señora ha conseguido una nueva mascota, ¿me equivoco? – dedico una mirada desdeñosa a su dirección.  
\- Tan agradable como siempre Anthras – Amelan reprendió en tono cortante sus burlas – es el nuevo comandante de la guardia de mi señora, Van este es el comandante Anthras siervo de la señora Ashivase – presento a ambos hombres.  
\- Espero que tengas mejores habilidades en el dormitorio, ser la mascota de una señora siempre es complicado – se burló de ambos – imagino tener tu oportunidad… - la frase quedo inconclusa ante el golpe que le propino.  
\- Como te atrevas a insinuar que mi señora es inmoral – gruño al hombre al suelo – no le insultaras en mi presencia.

Se convirtió en la sombra de Laine después de lo sucedido, eran únicamente los dos en todo esto. Además ahora como guardián de su gente, se esforzó por no estar demasiado lejos de ella.  
Le escucho inquieta durante la noche podía escuchar sus pasos por su habitación. Se dio cuenta de las pesadillas que le atormentaron al verla salir antes del alba, ataviada con sus ropas del jardín descendió las escaleras como a la espera de no encontrar a nadie más. Se mantuvo oculto en las sombras mientras la seguía al jardín.  
Espero pacientemente que tomara la decisión de hablarle, sabía que estaba a corta distancia. Desde que le conoció en aquel claro junto a la estatua de lobo, descubrió que si no tenía deseos de hablar solo podía esperar a que cambiara de opinión.   
De rodillas sobre el suelo observo su cabellera llevada por el viento, solo aparto la mirada de ella al escuchar la puerta de la sala. Observo a la figura que se aproximaba, se preparó para defenderla en caso de necesidad.   
Cuando se detuvo a unos pasos a su espalda lo reconoció, el general al servicio de Isenatha, no pudo olvidar la impresión que Laine provoco en la capital y llamo al hombre desde las sombras.   
El sonido de las aves nocturnas en el jardín le recordó que no todas las vidas de la fortaleza dormían. Noches sin poder dormir como esta en la que su mente se negaba a dejarle descansar, se preguntaba ¿Qué ocurriría si se equivocaban?

Se encontraban de nuevo en la sala del consejo, discutiendo los cambios sufridos a su planeación. Laine estaba preocupada por las cosechas de las tierras de cultivo al sur. Cuando el llamado a la puerta les llevo a guardar silencio.   
\- Adelante – respondió sin apartar la vista de ella - ¿Qué ocurre Tamlen? – dijo al girar su atención al comandante de la guardia.  
\- Hemos recibido la notificación de que el General Athisan llegara en una hora, señora esperamos ordenes – observo inquieto a la pareja.  
\- Ordena un partido para recibirle y ordena la preparación de una habitación para nuestro invitado – con solo un par de pasos se colocó frente a Tamlen – no hay motivo para preocuparse de esta visita – expreso con tranquilidad – lo trataremos como el funcionario de la capital que es.  
\- Como usted diga mi señora… - cayo al ver la negativa de su cabeza le llevo a rectificar – Laine – susurro y le observo.  
\- Perfecto Tamlen los veremos en un momento en el rastrillo – se alejó del hombre y regreso a su lado – gracias – observaron al hombre marcharse.  
\- Está segura de esto – pregunto con duda - ¿Qué pasa si…? – sintió su mano en la mejilla.  
\- No tenemos más opción – dijo con tristeza cerrando los ojos – es un gran peligro pero…. Me niego a permitir que este atropello suceda… - sus brazos le rodearon y le atrajeron contra su pecho.  
\- Sin importar que peligro enfrentes, yo voy a estar a tu lado – susurro levantando su rostro para encontrarla con sus brillantes ojos de plata sorprendidos – compartirás conmigo la carga – acaricio su labio inferior – déjame ayudarte, lobo blanco.  
No bebería pero… - espero impaciente su respuesta – sí… solo si estás dispuesto a compartirla conmigo – antes de poder responderle le susurro – mi lobo. 

Sus pasos resonaron sobre la piedra desnuda de las almenas. Recorrería todas las torres de vigilancia en busca de aclararse. Las dos previas vistas a la capital fueron unas desastrosas para él. La imagen de su maestro fue un duro golpe.

Después de abandonar la sala de Isenatha, Amelan le condujo por un pasillo hasta una pequeña habitación. Estaba decorada de un modo más sencillo que el resto de la sede, imagino que se trababa de una sala de siervos.   
\- Veo que tu marca no está concluida, mi amigo – se sorprendió al encontrarlas en su frente – ¿Es por las negociaciones? – le observo negarlo.  
\- Se debe a otra situación – dijo secamente – pero podemos hablar de temas más amenos ¿Si estás de acuerdo? – le condujo a una mesa al otro lado.  
\- Primero debo pedirte algo – observo la sorpresa en sus ojos un instante – deseos sus disculpas por conducirlo hasta este punto por mi necedad – con una arco se inclinó ante su amigo, una risa baja le sorprendió.  
\- No es necesario, mi amigo – palmeo su hombro derecho – solo se precipito un par de años los sucesos – sonrió ante la mirada incrédula que tenía con toda seguridad en el rostro – lo hable con el señor Fen´ar antes de su partida, pero no existía alguien capaz de cubrir mi posición de guardián. Hasta que te uniste a nosotros – entonces lo comprendió.  
\- Fen´ar tenían planeado que me uniera a la señora Laine – murmuro para sí mismo – como no me di cuenta de sus maquinaciones… - un golpe a la puerta les llevo acallar.  
\- Adelante – observo a la joven de piel clara y cabello negro entrar - ¿Qué sucede Lyna?  
\- Mi señora envía un mensaje General – la niña susurro – acompañe al invitado a la sala del General Athisan, partirán en unos momentos – se tensó ante el significado de las palabras.  
\- Gracias Lyna partiremos ahora – observaron a la niña desaparecer y se miraron el uno al otro antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Su visita a la sede de Isenatha termino antes de lo que había previsto. Sus palabras con Amelan le sorprendieron, había solicitado dejar la fortaleza en la que nació para servir a líder del dominio que conformaba. Alejo los pensamientos de su mente buscando concentrarse en la situación actual, las heridas y consecuencias de las acciones que emprendieron Laine y el.   
Llegar a las puertas de la fortaleza les tomo solo poco más de dos horas, estaba desesperado por llegar a ella. Fue impresionante encontrar la fortaleza con tal despliego de actividad. Continuaban operativas las órdenes defensivas de su señora, cruzo el rastrillo con un sentimiento creciente de culpa al o poder verla aun.   
En el centro del patio se encontraba el agente encargado de todas las negociaciones entre Isenatha y Laine. Desconfió del hombre desde el primer momento que se conocieron en el Dastral hace tres años. Después de todo el tiempo que convivieron, aprendió que podía confiar en él.   
\- General Athisan, es el agente que su señora envió para tratar el ataque – mostrar cordialidad al hombre, se ganó su derecho a estar entre ellos.  
\- Continúo en calidad de agente negociador – observo la duda en sus ojos y como le pidió que lo siguiera al interior – primero te llevare a verla – índico al llegar a su lado como si no deseara que lo escucharan – le trasladaran en una hora a la capital – no esperaba que se la llevaran lejos.  
\- ¿Cómo está? ¿Sus heridas? – farfullo preguntas presa del pánico creciente. Sus temores crecieron cuando no respondió de inmediato.  
\- Calma lo veras en un momento – poso su mano en su hombro un momento en un gesto tranquilizador.  
\- Debí quedarme a su lado – pensó en voz alta - Debí estar aquí – estaba furioso consigo mismo, le prometió compartir su carga.  
\- Créeme amigo mío, nadie podría haber conseguido detenerle… ella… - su voz se quebró y estaban frente a la primera habitación de la planta baja – cualquier cosa que necesites, cuenta conmigo, amigo – sus palabras llevaron a su temor a instalarse profundamente en su corazón.  
\- Lo agradezco en verdad – se despidió de su amigo y cruzo la puerta de madera, con el corazón martillando en el pecho. Una mujer desconocida estaba al lado de su cama - ¿Quién eres tú?   
\- Ellana Virthe, soy sanadora mi señor… - al observarla reverenciarlo recordó los siervos de la sede de la capital - ¿Quién es usted? – escucho la duda en su voz.   
\- Van´lin, Guardián de esta fortaleza, gusto en conocerte Ellana – ignoro a la sierva, se acercó a la cama y tomo su mano, fría como si estuviera al exterior – ¿Qué tan graves son las heridas?   
\- Una fecha dorada dio en su hombro izquierdo, dañando sus nervios. Tres costillas rotas en el costado derecho, donde golpeo por un látigo de energía. Fractura en dos puntos en su brazo derecho, en recuperación lentamente. Sus heridas internas fueron tratadas y vivirá, solo no…. – observo con miedo en sus ojos, retrocedió dos pasos temiendo ante su reacción por sus palabras.  
\- ¿Qué tipo de heridas internas? – espeto con un siseo que hizo a la mujer encogerse – explícame en este momento que sucedió – mil pensamientos pasaron por el ante la imagen que se empezó a formar en su mente sin desearlo.  
\- Yo pensé que sabía…lo lamento – se encogió nerviosa ante su reacción. Se obligó a calmarse, Laine lo reprendería si pudiera verlo.  
\- Cuando finalmente llegue al campo de batalla, ella estaba empalada en la espada de Avishane – giro su dirección a la puerta, un hombre de piel blanca, largo cabello castaño y ojos grises le respondio a la pregunta sin presentarse. Aun lado Athisan le acompañaba – aun no estamos seguros de las posibilidades de daño. Lo lamento, peleo sola con la señora del grifo antes de poder llegar.   
\- ¿Sola? – grito en shock, de pie consiente de donde estaba - peleo sola contra esa bruja – hervía en rabia ante la imagen de ella sola en la batalla. se maldijo internamente por dejarla sola, ante la inminente batalla - ¿Cómo es posible que ocurriera esto? – se esforzó en no gruñir como un animal al hombre delante de él.  
\- Te explicare más tarde amigo, ahora acompaña a tu señora un momento. Partirá a la capital en breve – Athisan tomo la palabra cortando el tema. Pidiendo que se tranquilizara, regreso al lado de ella y les ignoro – Acompáñeme General Wisdom, dejemos al hombre despedirse de su señora – escucho como guio al extraño fuera de la habitación.   
Se esforzó por olvidarse de los dos hombres fuera de la habitación. Con cuidado tomo su mano la sostuvo.   
\- Márchate, no son necesarios tus servicios – dijo sin volver la vista a la sierva de Isenatha – gracias por tus esfuerzos – por el rabillo del ojo le observo asentir y dirigirse a la puerta. 

Sin poder oponerse observo como se cumplía la orden de llevarla a la capital. En un estado inconsciente abandono su fortaleza, le tomo más de una semana ser capaz de verla en sueños. Le conto de sus primeros momentos en la habitación donde la instalaron, del extraño que le hablo y de la niña que ahora a su servicio. Le tranquilizo saber que el sanador continuaba a su lado. 

Al abrir los ojos la descubrió delante de él, con su vestido de seda blanco. De pie junto a la estatua de lobo que siempre visitaban cuando estaba triste. Su cabello se extendía hasta la cintura, la última vez que le vio lo habían cortado hasta los hombros para poder atender sus heridas. Se giró lentamente y contuvo el aliento.  
\- Temí no volver a verte – dijo al tiempo que la cubría con sus brazos – te he echado de menos – sin pensarlo la beso tiernamente en la frente.  
\- Lo siento no me fue posible antes – se perdió en su abrazo. Después de un momento suspiro – tenemos algo que tratar – se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre? – susurro con aprensión. Cuando huyó a su mirada - ¿Qué ha pasado?  
\- Isenatha sufrió un atentado en una cacería ayer – respondió con duda – está a salvo, no sufrió daño alguno – sintió una oleada de pánico ante la idea que se formaba en su mente – asegure su supervivencia – concluyo en un susurro.   
\- ¿Guardaste su vida? – gruño al atraerla hacia si – lo hiciste…  
\- Si… lo hice. La protegí del atentado – con su mano en la barbilla le obligo a levantar el rostro – no hay vergüenza en ello – afirmo con dulzura.  
\- Es un error, he llamado demasiado la atención – empezaba a entrar en pánico – lo he echado todo a perder – no hay manera de seguir siendo observada – respiro hondo.  
\- ¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – sintió como se tensaba bajo su abrazo - ¿Qué no me has contado?  
\- El general Wisdom me ha enviado una invitación – dijo alejándose de sus brazos, y se giró – me la hizo llegar en cuanto he despertado esta mañana – le dedico una mirada sobre el hombro – estamos llegando al final.  
Comprendió al momento el significado de las palabras, de dos pasos llego a ella y le abrazo de nuevo. Sintió el corazón acelerado en su pecho ante la perspectiva.  
\- Podemos aprovecharlo – dijo en tono conciliador – si centra sus atenciones en ti, lo alejara del ejército y lo tendrá en la sede de Isenatha – menciono buscando aminorar su carga – lo distraerá de la frontera.  
\- ¿Estás seguro de ello? – susurro sin convencimiento – ¿Cómo puedes pensar que funcionara?   
\- Es el favorito de Isenatha. Si es genuino su intención lo conseguirá – cerro el tema tocando su frente con la suya – no te preocupes, por lo que vendrá. Estamos muy cerca de concluir esta tarea - 

Una fragancia golpeo su nariz en un momento, una que pensó que no volvería a él. Se dejó guiar por ella hasta la habitación de la base de la torre. Bajo las escaleras hasta encontrarse con la sombra de un espíritu, conocido.


	14. Ascenso al poder

Un largo pasillo iluminado por la luz del sol de camino a la biblioteca. Susurros de la fuente de agua le llego a sus iodos. La hora de la cena se aproximaba y tenía un tema que tratar con su señora. Las puestas de abeto y plata le dieron la bienvenida, cruzo el umbral.   
\- Mi señora, he solicitado unas palabras con un propósito concreto – afirmo con una reverencia al llegar a su lado – necesito su guía.  
\- Mi hijo, no voy a fingir que no me sorprendió tu solicitud – respondió cerrando su libro con sumo cuidado, de pie le indico que la siguiera – tomando en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos. ¿Puedo saber cuál es el motivo? – cuestiono al tiempo que se unía a ella, caminando entre el sin fin de estantes.   
\- Por los últimos dos años he permanecido en esta sede, después de una victoria envidiable en esta guerra. Manteniendo la frontera gracias a las tácticas y estrategias. Soy premiado por ser quien lidero a los soldados que consiguieron la Azaña. No cuento con más objetivo que servirle mi señora – dedico una mirada a la mujer a su lado – Este reciente atentado contra su vida, me lleva a preguntarme si fue un error dejar su lado para servir en la guerra fuera de los muros.   
\- Debo confesar que tengo un plan diverso para ti hijo – observo pacientemente su reacción.  
\- Si me permite permanecer a su servicio – dijo solemne a su señora – aceptare con gusto.   
Continuaron con su conversación entre los diversos estantes llenos de libros. Con pasos susurrantes continuaron hasta que el aviso de la cena interrumpió su conversación, juntos abandonaron la biblioteca. 

*****  
Sus pasos resonaban en los pasillos desiertos, antes del alba acudió a su habitación en busca de invitarle a pasar unas horas en su compañía. Encontró la habitación vacía y ningún indicio de su paradero, Ellana tampoco fue encontrada en el lugar. El jardín oeste era el más cercano al ala que correspondía su habitación, era el más concurrido y al preguntar por ella descubrió que no fue vista. Como último recurso se dirigió al jardín este al lado opuesto de la sede, un área desierta en su mayoría por su proximidad a los campos de entrenamiento. Distinguió una voz suave al llegar al final del pasillo.

Con una antorcha en la habitación  
Sé que estás ahí  
Despierto cuando regreso  
Con un pequeño paso en la escaleras  
Se que me observas  
Cuando llego

Avanzo silencioso a la fuente de la voz con un toque de melancolía que cantaba en este jardín desolado.

Si tú eres un Rey allá en tu trono  
¿Serás lo suficientemente sabio para dejarme ir?  
Por qué piensas que esta Reina es la tuya  
Quiero ser cazadora otra vez  
Quiero ver el mundo otra vez  
Quiero estar sola otra vez  
Arriesgar mi vida otra vez  
Así que déjame ir

El tono suplicante fue dejado atrás. La rebelión en sus palabras le sorprendió. Sus deseos de libertad eran innegables en sus palabras. Como si salieran del interior, de su espíritu.

Un libro sin leer y una mirada dolorosa  
Ausencia del sonido, una larga pausa  
¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?

La confusión y dolor eran palpables en sus palabras, medido como si no quisiera transmitirlo.

Si tú eres un Rey allá en tu trono  
¿Sabiamente dejarme ir?  
Deseas reclamarme como Reina tuya  
Solo quiero ser cazadora otra vez  
Solo quiero ver el mundo otra vez  
Quiero estar sola otra vez  
Arriesgar mi vida otra vez  
Déjame ir

Los sutiles cambios eran apreciados abriendo su corazón, deseando su libertad dejar atrás la vida que le angustiaba y le llenaba de dolor y pesar. 

Porque la corona que has colocado en la cabeza  
Se siente demasiada pesada ahora  
Y no sé cómo decirte  
Pero sonreiré de todos modos  
Y todo el tiempo estoy pensando, pensando

Fue abrumadora la sensación y malestar de derrota compartido en las palabras, rendida a s suerte. Sin esperanza de cambiar su condición.

Quiero ser cazadora otra vez  
Quiero ver el mundo otra vez  
Quiero estar sola otra vez  
Arriesgar mi vida otra vez  
Déjame ir

Sus ojos se fijaron en la silueta espigada de pie al final del jardín vestida con una túnica blanco de noche, acariciando el follaje del jardín ignorándole o sin saber que escuchaba su canto. Permaneció inmóvil donde estaba, anclado al suelo inundado por las emociones compartidas por sus palaras. Ansiaba la libertad, regresar a su hogar. 

*****

El alba le dio la bienvenida en el campo de entrenamiento, tenía más de una hora practicando con un arco largo. Después de lo ocurrido en la pasada cacería se dejó convencer por Ellana que necesitaba entrenamiento después de todo el tiempo trascurrido. Sus heridas fueron lo suficientemente graves para requirió de un año para su completa recuperación.   
Presentaba dificultades para realizar un trabajo limpio y perfecto de antes. Su puntería no era la misma y estaba enfrentando problemas para mantener el ritmo. Cerro los ojos y respiro hondo, se concentró en su alrededor.   
Preparo la siguiente flecha y tenso el arco; liberándola al tiempo que abría los ojos. Dos más le sucedieron, impactando el centro de la diana; una sobre otra. Una sonrisa satisfecha decoro su rostro. Podría conseguirlo solo necesitaba dedicar un poco de entrenamiento y paciencia.   
\- Es impresionante en verdad – una voz lleno desde su espalda – no lo creería si no le observo personalmente.  
Sorprendida por su presencia a esa hora del día, se giró para encontrar al General Wisdom a unos pasos de ella. Descubrió que su vestimenta era una túnica en tono verde jade y bordados en hilo de plata, con el gravado del dragón de plata en su pecho al lado izquierdo. Fue una sorpresa el descubrir que no portaba su armadura.   
\- A que debo el honor General Wisdom, a esta hora del día – cuestiono permaneciendo inmóvil, observando a su visitante.  
\- Escuche los impactos de las fechas y mi curiosidad me guio hasta aquí – dijo acercándose dos pasos – imagine mi sorpresa al descubrirle.  
\- No me escondo si es lo que piensa – afirmo sonrojándose – he sido autorizada por mi sanador cabeza a entrenar. Después del tiempo transcurrido – se detuvo un momento en la mejor manera de explicarlo – no deseaba audiencia – no agrego más esperando que comprendiera.  
\- No existe motivo de vergüenza – afirmo al comprender su línea de pensamiento – sus heridas fueron de gravedad y su tiempo de recuperación muy largo – afirmo con cortesía – me disculpo por mi intromisión, no fue mi intención hacerle incomoda – afirmo al tiempo que se inclinaba a modo de disculpa – le dejare para que continúe – se giró para marcharse.  
\- No hay necesidad, de marcharse – observo que se detenía y se apresuró a llegar a su lado – he terminado, no podré hacer más hoy...  
\- Agradezco tener la oportunidad de observarle es impresionante su uso del arco. ¿Maneja otra disciplina? – pregunto llevado por su curiosidad – tengo entendido su clan maneja otras – concentro su atención a su respuesta.  
\- Aprendí a manejar dagas gemelas – respondió mientras salían del área de entrenamiento – espero poder intentarlo más adelante – concluyo, al tiempo de llegar a su habitación.  
\- Cuando se encuentre segura del regreso de sus habilidades me gustaría verle nuevamente – su pensamiento se detuvo en las últimas tres fechas enviadas a la diana, sus impactos en sucesión perfecta – no puedo imaginarla a plena capacidad, debe ser fascinante a la vista.  
\- Gracias por sus palabras, que tenga un buen día General – se separó de su acompañante – lo tendré en cuenta – después desapareció detrás de su puerta.

*****

El agua caliente de su tina ayuda a relajar los músculos después de la sesión de entrenamiento del día. Después de dos temporadas se ha unido al grupo de centinelas de la sede. Entre los nuevos miembros existen reclutas prometedores.  
Demasiados cambios fueron efectuados por los diversos dominios en el tiempo transcurrido. Siete dominios conforman un gran imperio, los hijos del cielo. Palacios de agujas cristal, dedicados a los antiguos líderes del pueblo. Con sus seguidores portando en sus rostros orgullosos la marca de su señor, ahora su rey o reina.   
Después de una desgastante guerra contra los clanes sin nombre en la superficie, que termino con la victoria en la frontera. Fue solo la primera parte del crecimiento pronosticado de su gente. A pasos agigantados su sociedad prospera.   
Terminaba de prepararse para su reunión con su señora. Su túnica de seda negra susurraba al salir de los baños. Finalmente había llegado el día, aprovecharía la oportunidad. Necesitaba concluir su plan trazado. Una profunda respiración le obligo a concentrarse en lo que estaba por venir.  
\- Mi señora ha pedido mi presencia – saludo al tiempo que chuzaba el umbral – deseo saber cómo puedo servirle.  
\- Tengo un regalo para ti, hijo – saludo cuando le vio entrar – he decidido otorgarte el control de la fortaleza en la frontera – observo con una sonrisa su anuncio.  
\- Mi señora no sé qué decir con esta decisión suya – un breve momento recordó sus palabras de tiempo atrás - ¿Cómo puedo yo ser digno de este honor? ¿Debo de unirme a la señora Laine? – acaricio la idea de no tener que soltarlo.  
\- No hay motivo de preocupación por ella – respondió crípticamente – no estáras obligado a ella de ninguna manera – sus duras palabras le sorprendieron.  
\- Con el debido respeto, no tengo objeción en ello – sin atreverse a ser directo.  
\- Las nuevas leyes existentes no permiten una unión tan desfavorable – se coloca al lado del escritorio frente a el – Laine ha aceptado permanecer en mi corte y renunciar a su título. Se convertirá en centinela de la sede – tomo un pergamino con una sonrisa secreta – motivo por el cual Lugar de paz será entregado a mi más leal General, bienvenido a la nobleza Señor Wisdom – dijo ceremoniosamente entregándole el pergamino – si desea unirse debe encontrar a una noble soltera.  
Se quedó sin palabras antes los nuevos acontecimientos, Laine acepto los términos en la corte. Como un centinela al igual que Amelan su amigo más antiguo. Esto estaba mal no era su deseo cambiar de lugar con ella. 

*****

Al regresar a su habitación esta perturbado sus planes no fueron como los había dispuesto. Sus meses de preparación fueron arruinados por las interpretaciones de su señora. No era capaz de comprender como era posible que había pasado precisamente lo opuesto de su deseo. Tenía que hablar con ella antes de que las nuevas noticias le fueran comunicadas por otros. Temiendo que llegara a la conclusión de que fue traicionada por él.   
Sin un pensamiento más, salió en busca de llegar a su habitación lo antes posible. Dos recodos antes de llegar se encontraron de frente con Ellana, la sanadora de la sede.  
\- Me dirijo en busca de la señora Laine, favor de avisarle – solicito con toda la calma que fue capaz de reunir.  
\- Me temo que es imposible mi señor, no le he visto en días – informo ella con voz queda – voy de camino a ver a su alteza para pedir informes de su paradero – ante la nueva información repaso mentalmente cuando fue la última vez que le había visto dentro o fuera de los muros.  
\- Hable con ella en el patio de entrenamiento, durante la exhibición a los reclutas – razono – ¿hace cuánto de ello? cuatro días.  
\- Hace…. Una semana mi señor – le observo pálida al responder. Como no se dio cuenta de ello antes.  
\- Informa Athisan y Amelan que me encuentren en su habitación – se maldijo interiormente ante el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda.  
Recorre su habitación sin encontrar nada que sugiera algo mal, recuerda su conversación con su señora y algo le inquieta. La puerta se abre y observa entrar a los dos hombres que solicito.  
\- ¿Cuándo han visto por última vez a Laine? – cuestiona a ambos – es importante.  
\- Durante la presentación a los reclutas – dijo Amelan, observando con extrañeza su nervosismo - ¿Qué ha ocurrido?  
\- Hable con ella de camino al campo de entrenamiento antes del ocaso, ese día – informa Athisan – estuve en misión fuera de la sede hasta ayer - ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?   
\- No le he visto desde el día de la competencia – informo de mala gana – me lo confirmo Ellana, ella no ha sido vista.  
\- No puede haber desaparecido – dijeron al unisono – me encargare de investigar su paradero – Amelan dejo la habitación de inmediato.  
Sale de la habitación a un paso presuroso, dejando a los otros dos hombres solos. Con la creciente preocupación de la desaparición de ella.  
\- ¿Está hecho? – Athisan cuestiono con una ceja inquisitiva – por ello estas así - Asiente con la cabeza.   
\- No de la manera que me habría gustado – dijo pellizcando el puesto de la nariz – hemos cambiamos de lugar, por decirlo de alguna manera – concluyo sin agregar más.  
\- Al menos su pueblo será guardado, tal como lo desea – suspiro derrotado ante la idea del cambio – se sacrificaría feliz por ellos, aunque desearía que no lo hiciera.  
\- Al igual que yo, al igual que yo – una idea cruzo su mente al instante – las nuevas leyes pueden jugar a nuestro favor – dijo frenético - encárgate de la compra de su servicio y asegúrate de reubicarla en un lugar seguro – le indico la puerta – has todo lo posible para que no permanezca en la corte si podemos evitarlo.  
En un acuerdo táctico ambos convienen que deben seguir sus acciones con cuidado.

*****

El trabajo en los campos del norte estaba concluidos, no tenía otra labor que cumplir hasta dentro de dos días. Faltaban tres horas para la caída de la noche cuando cruzo el rastrillo de la fortaleza. Tenía tres noches sin poder encontrar a Laine en los sueños, la competencia había terminado hace cuatro y aun no sabía nada de ella. Su preocupación empezaba a crecer impaciente. Tenía la sensación de que ella estaba en peligro, le ahogaba la idea de que no pudiera llegar a ella cuando le necesitaba.   
Con pasos cansados subió las escaleras del segundo patio, tomaría un baño y se cambiaría antes de la cena. Desde que fue llevada inconsciente a la sede de Isenatha, nunca abandono el comedor general. Era el único enlace a ella que permanecía en la fortaleza, todas y cada una de las vidas confiadas a él tenían que verle; saber que estaba con ellos en su nombre.  
Llego a su habitación sin encontrarse a nadie, como si la fortaleza estuviera vacía. Preparo el baño con paciencia, agua caliente llena de pequeñas burbujas de tonos azul y dorado. Permaneció impasible en el agua, perdido en sus pensamientos. El cambio de temperatura mordió su piel dejando claro que había pasado demasiado tiempo. Levantándose de la tina permitió que el agua escurriera de su cuerpo. Sin molestarse en cubrirse abandono el cuarto de baño.  
El movimiento sobre su cama llamo su atención, un cuerpo esbelto de piel bronceada y cabello como miel oscura le aguardaba, dos brillantes ojos negros y la sonrisa arrogante iluminaba el rostro conocido. La ultima mujer que deseaba ver después de lo que venía ocurriendo en los últimos días.  
\- Ravella salir de mi habitación, ahora – no estaba de humor para juegos.  
\- Tu boca lo afirma, pero tu cuerpo reconoce que necesitas de mi – ronronea dejando a la vista su cuerpo desnudo – deja que cuide de ti – mordiéndose en labio.  
\- Serias la última mujer a quien le pediría algo – siseo molesto tomando una túnica de la cómoda y poniéndosela – abandona mi habitación – ofreció aunque sabía que no aceptaría – o me obligaras a llamar a la guardia – su rabia fue visible, poniéndose de pie de un salto.  
\- Vendrás a mí – siseo en cólera - me buscaras cuando descubras que no es más que un recuerdo – se jacto en su cara – suplicaras mi atención, ya lo veras. Pero no podrás tomar nada, esperare el nuevo lobo está próximo a llegar – se giró para abandonar la habitación. En un latido de corazón la toma por el brazo, impactándola con el muro.  
\- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – dijo en un tono amenazador – me responderás todas mis preguntas. 

*****

Pasaron dos semanas y no encontraron noticias de ella por ningún lado. El mercado está lleno de sequitos que acompañan a sus señores de un lado a otro. Su contacto informo que su objetivo estar aquí en breve sus ojos se fijan en la carretera de acceso de su dominio.   
Durante unas horas observas sus idas y venidas. Hasta que descubre un error en sus defensas. Con un rápido movimiento se impulsa al centro de sus guardias. Una ola de energía les impulso en todas direcciones.  
Fuego rasga su interior, un gruñido animal retumba en su garganta. Brillo blanco baña su cuerpo mientras cambia de forma, un lobo de gran tamaño con un pelaje de media noche y brillantes ojos de zafiro. Feroz y salvaje ataca al ser frente. Los guardias se interponen en un vano intento de defender a su amo. Solo para ser cortados y dejados de lado como jirones ensangrentados. Piel, huesos y sangre alimentan las baldosas en el piso del mercado. Como un rio fruyen hasta rodear al maestro.   
\- Me bañare en tu sangre. Como pago por tu infracción a mí – en un movimiento se impulsa para obtener la garganta del hombre. Un golpe en la espalda le hace gritar. Su forma se tambalea y regresa a su forma humana. Un joven con los ojos de zafiro y cabello negro azulado como la media noche, trenzado hasta la mitad de espalda.  
Es vencido y rodeado por guardias de la cuidad. Dragón plateado revelado en la armadura de los guardias le informa que está perdido, su única oportunidad de justicia.  
\- Te sugiero que me mates, ¿Por qué volveré a intentarlo hasta que logre? – sisea venenosamente.  
\- ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu odio hijo? – pregunta con calma, enfadado por la situación.  
\- Usas a la gente como herramientas, objetos desechables – escupió mientras se retorcía desde el suelo en busca de liberarse – piezas para un juego, fue tu instrumento eh – grita con rabia - y ahora ella no merecía ese destino.   
\- ¿De quién estamos hablando? – cuestiono con un aire de diversión en su voz – ¿Quién será?  
\- Ni siquiera es capaz de pensar en una posibilidad – su furia creció más, si era posible mientras buscaba liberarse - ¿Cuántas vidas ha destruido?   
Escucho los gritos en el mercado y avanzo lo más rápido que pudo. Al descubrir la escena que se desarrollaba se congelo en el límite de la multitud. No estaba preparado para enfrentar lo sucedido. En el suelo inmovilizado estaba de rodillas, al frente el maestro que deseaba muerto.   
\- ¿Qué has hecho? – cuestiono al joven en el suelo - ¿Tienes idea de lo que te sucederá ahora? – no podía creer lo que veía.  
\- No me importa nada – respondió sin mirarlo – un cuerpo no puede vivir sin corazón, lo sabes también como yo – se giró para mirarlo – ella está muerta, solo quiero unirme a ella como estaba previsto.   
No pudo evitar el dolor en su pecho ante la revelación. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Se equivocaba? ¿Eso no tenía sentido? Su pensamiento corrió en busca de una respuesta lógica a su afirmación.  
\- Amelan lleva al prisionero a las celdas – el guardia le llamo. Al notar su duda agrego – ahora o será considerado fuera de la ley – no podía moverse su cuerpo no reaccionaba.  
\- Encárgate personalmente Ulthir – señor Wisdom rompió el silencio – Amelan camina conmigo – ante la orden siguió al maestro y dejo atrás la plaza.   
Deja de prestar atención a su entorno y sigue en silencio al noble. Cuando el maestro se detiene, levanta la mirada.   
\- Informe - su comando rompió sus dudas.  
\- Su orden fue entregada. Se compraría y entregaría a la seguridad – respondió sin convicción – cuando cuestione. No fui capaz de encontrarle.  
\- No pudo desaparecer – cuestiono sin cambio en su voz – existe una explicación.  
\- Continuare en búsqueda de respuesta, señor – respondió con voz vacía – afirmo que está muerta – murmuro.  
\- Públicamente ofrecí mi resguardo a ella – aseguro - solo un idiota me desafiaría – concluyo.  
\- Solo puedo pensar en una persona capaz de al empresa – apretó los dientes con frustración visible.  
\- No están estúpida para levantar sus manos en mi contra – al tiempo que apretaba el puente de la nariz.   
\- Los celos son ilógicos e impredecibles – corroboro sin tapujos – ella es sin duda….  
\- Insiste en ello, infórmame en cuando tengas noticias – despide con un gesto de la mano – visite al prisionero y obtenga más información – le pincho la idea que se creó en su mente – puede saber algo más – dejo que se marchara.

“Un error de cálculo que pesaba en su mente ahora. No estaba seguro de lo que ocurriría si confirmaba un destino así. Si ella realmente fue muerta por venganza a sus acciones imprudentes y egoístas.”   
Se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla de su escritorio. Sobre la mesa una serie de libros estaban esparcidos por doquier, barrió con la vista las diversas portadas. Observo un libro con cubierta de cuero blanco, que no pertenecía a él. Dentro sus hojas no estaban por completo usadas. Las primeras hojas eran dibujos hechos con líneas de carbón. Un rostro le dio la bienvenido su forma de corazón, ojos llenos de luz y una cascada de cabellos. Era ella.


	15. Conexion

Sus pasos resonaban en el pasillo de las celdas, recibieron la visita de Amelan en la vista de poder visitar a Van en su celda de la guardia. Se detiene fuera de su celda.  
\- Necesito saber qué haces aquí mi amigo – pregunta con dolor en su rostro – tienes trabajo que hacer en Lugar de paz – explico a su interlocutor.  
\- ¡Lo sabes! – afirma en tono acusador – igual que yo ¡lo sabes! – se levanta de su silla y sujeta las barras de la celda – ¿Por qué no me has informado? ¡Debiste informarme que ella desapareció! – gruñe con los ojos inyectados de sangre.  
\- ¡Como sabes eso! ¡Que algo le sucedió! – espeta a su amigo - ¿Qué te asegura que no está escondida? – le acusa – la conoces como yo, es capaz de cuidar de ella misma. Por el creador Van, no está precisamente indefensa – defiende antes de recuperar el control.  
\- ¡No estas al tanto de ello, ¿Verdad?! – un suspiro roto abandona su cuerpo – necesitara de toda la perseverancia que pueda obtener – se aleja de la puerta - para continuar después de lo que está pasando – regresa a la silla en el centro de la habitación - ¡Ella lo sabe! – declaro tajante - Se acercó a ella para apropiarse de su hogar, se ganó su confianza para usurpar su lugar. Ella lo sabe todo esto…… - guarda un silencio mortecino.  
\- ¡No es posible que ella lo sepa! – Amelan le grita – ¿De dónde sacaste esa información? – necesita explicarle lo que está sucediendo, antes de la información derriba abajo los planes.  
\- ¿No lo niegas? Lo sabía cambiaste – levanta la vista furioso ante el desconocido que está delante. Ya no es su maestro, ya no es su amigo - ¿Dónde está tu lealtad? – acusa con frialdad – me llevaras a tu maestro, necesito respuestas.  
\- No es algo que puedas obligar, mi amigo – declara.  
\- Si tu “maestro” quiere respuestas me llevaras ante el – declara sin dejar opción de réplica – si le gusta, tanto como si no.

Al día siguiente Wisdom accedió a reunirse con él en una de las salas de la sede de Isenatha. No le toma mucho tiempo programar su discusión, los comentarios de Amelan sobre su discusión con él le sorprendió. Como podía saber tanta informacion de lo ocurrido en el imperio recién formado.  
\- ¿Cómo puedes saber todo esto? – Wisdom grita a Van en tono acusador – ¿Quién te ha dado la información? ¿Qué te asegura que no es información mal intencionada? – gruñe  
\- Eso depende – afirma con una sonrisa – Laine es quien me ha dado la información – afirma con una sonrisa - ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Qué has hecho….? – su frase se corta ante un movimiento de su cabeza.  
Su nariz se dilata. Corre por los pasillos de la sede, es seguido de cerca por los tres con quien hablaba. Olfatea buscándole. Hasta llegar al límite de un jardín alejado al este.  
De pie al límite del jardín este se mantiene a la espera, una silueta sale de las sombras con pasos vacilantes. La imagen le trastada en el tiempo. Un cuerpo cubierto de sangre y lleno de suciedad entra en el claro del jardín. A trompicones avanza al encuentro de ella, es ella.  
Wisdom, Amelan y Athisan son testigo del gesto de Van como profesa su devoción por Laine. Llegando al entendimiento de sus palabras de ira, por todo lo que ha pasado. Desde cierta distancia observan como la pareja habla en susurros.  
Cuando escuchan que intento de Van de llevarse a Laine de regreso a Lugar de paz. Amelan interrumpe la conversación de la pareja cuando escucha que desea llevarla lejos de la sede de vasallaje, seria declarada prófuga y perseguida por ello hasta el fin.  
\- Déjame cuidar de ella ahora – llama a su amigo, para llamar su atención – si la llevas de regreso, estará su hogar en peligro. Debe quedarse aquí hasta que sea liberada de su vasallaje.  
\- Morirá si la dejo aquí lo sabes – gruñe con ira - tan bien como yo – espeta a su amigo a su lado.  
\- Ya estoy muerta lo has olvidado – ambos miran al origen de la débil voz – nada puede cambiar eso, lo sabemos – mira a Van es dura – déjame hacer esto, por favor déjame atras – finalmente él se rinde y deja un beso castro en sus labios.  
Amelan toma en sus brazos a Laine mientras su amigo abandona la sede. Ninguno intenta seguirle, no tomo mucho tiempo convence al resto de dejarla al cuidado de él. Observa su mirada al ver cómo se marcha dejándole atrás.  
Wisdom y Athisan se acercan a su amigo que tiene en sus brazos a Laine sollozando, con las cortes y heridas por todo el cuerpo. En su frente grabada con las marcas que Amelan y Athisan portan con orgullo.  
Wisdom acompaño al par de centinelas de camino a las cámaras donde ella reside, por ahora. Acordaron dejarle al cuidado de la sanadora Ellana y Lyna la sierva. Por las heridas que sufrió debido a sus heridas. 

*****

El manecer en la sede de Isenatha se mostraba por la ventana, era el tercer día que acudía a verle a ella en su cama. Acaricio su mano izquierda, fue un golpe descubrir que no estuvo en la sede por dos semanas. Las heridas en brazos y piernas sanaron. Fue marcada por Isenatha al aceptar ser un centinela de la sede, ahora la marca en la frente brillaba con tinta plata del color de los ojos.  
Una tristeza le inundo al recordar cómo le encontraron en el jardín, la imagen de el a su lado fue un choque. Sus miedos eran correctos, cuando su guardián afirmo que estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido. No podía estar seguro hasta que hablara con ella.  
Unos pasos resuenan a su espalda, se aproximan a la puerta. No levanta la mirada a su nuevo acompañante. Se detiene a los pies de su cama y carraspea para llamar su atención.  
\- Todo está listo Señor Wisdom – llamo Athisan a su lado – tomara hoy la posesión de su nueva fortaleza.  
\- No ha despertado aun – respondió a su interlocutor - Quiero noticias de cuando lo haga – miro por un momento.  
\- Hare algo mejor – le dedica una sonrisa – se lo aseguro señor.  
Asintió en comprensión del acuerdo de sus palabras. Seguirían al plan establecido. Se marcharía a Lugar de paz y tomaría el frente de la fortaleza de la frontera. Asintió al general y le permitió dejarlo marchar. Volvió su vista a la cama, ella continuaba durmiendo.  
Con una sonrisa acuosa observo a la mujer hermosa que dormía a la espera de que abriera los ojos. Se pone de pie con su mano acaricia su cabeza, se inclina para besar su cabeza y alejarse dejándole dormir.

*****

Estaba en el balcón norte de su habitación después de las dos semanas de estar establecido en la fortaleza. Perdido en su pensamiento, no presto atención a su alrededor. Cuando se aclaró la garganta el mensajero.  
\- Mi señor tenemos un mensaje – se acercó y dejo en la mesa un pergamino – lo envía el centinela Amelan.  
\- Gracias – afirma con un gesto.  
Desplego el pergamino y lee el mensaje, se levanta precipitadamente al terminar de leer. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro ante la nueva noticia. Cruzo la habitación y se procedió a cambiarse y prepararse para recibir las visitas.

Ha pasado el mediodía cuando la llamada del aviso de las visitas, en el rastrillo conocido se eleva permitiendo el acceso del grupo. Una figura es escolta por dos guardias con un lobo plateado en ella. Su vestido blanco susurra en el piso de piedra mientras es conducida por las escaleras de nuevo a la sala del trono.  
Continúan por una ruta conocida en dirección a la torre que perteneció a su padre, en silencio uno a uno subió la escalera hasta enfrentarse a la puerta de roble. Su escolta desaparece dejando en su lugar una chica silenciosa y un poco más baja que ella. Le abandona frente a la siguiente puerta, dejándole sola.  
Lentamente abrió la puerta y cruzo sin hacer ruido, sin detenerse llego arriba y giro en busca de los cambios que ha sufrido la torre. Observa que el balcón al norte permanece abierto, un movimiento borroso llama su atención. Llama su atención un par de ojos grises, caminando ante ella.  
\- Me alegro de poder hacerte llegar aquí – dice levantando su mano para acariciar su brazo, retrocede alejándose de su toque – no tengas miedo, no voy a lastimarte.  
\- Aléjate de mí, no te atrevas a tocarme – ella retrocede presa del pánico alejándose de su toque como si le quemara – ¡quiero ser libre, ahora! – grita hiperventilando  
Observa su rostro inexpresivo, analizando su reacción y sus miedos. No se aleja de sus ojos, ella debe saber dónde está en todo momento.  
\- Necesitas tiempo para adaptarte - retrocedió un par de pasos dándole es espacio para no ahogarse – estar tranquila – le da una mirada de dolor fingido por su reacción. Cierra los ojos y respira hondo, abre los ojos y descubre la distancia entre ellos en suficiente. Rápidos pasos le llevan hasta el balcón y cierra las puertas tras ella. Permanece inmóvil permitiéndose tomar un respiro de la situación.  
El vaga por la habitación en busca de pensar un momento, se pasea pensando en que hizo mal. Un movimiento en el balcón le llama rápidamente, sobre la barandilla un cuerpo se suspende. Corre al lugar, abriendo la puerta y la ve deslizarse dejándose caer al vacío, el jardín está bajo el balcón. Corre fuera de la habitación, baja las escaleras y cruza las dos puertas que le separan de la huerta en el jardín interior.  
En el centro cubierto de hojas, flores y frutos como si estuviera depositada cuidadosamente para que durmiera la siesta de la tarde. Se arrodilla ante una figura más pálida de que ha visto nunca, mechones de plata apelmazados por el rojo negro del barro bajo ella. Su vestido blanco ha cambiado a un tono rosado como el vino.  
Su mano tiene vida propia al llegar a su mejilla llena de lágrimas, su piel es blanca y fría como la primera nevada del invierno. Atrae el cuerpo sin vida a su pecho, cubriéndola con los brazos. No hay vida en ese cuerpo de apariencia etérea, le ha dejado solo sin escucharle, sin dejarle tocarla. Las lágrimas se derramar a raudales desbordadas por un dolor que no puede mantener en si mismo.


	16. Epilogo El exodo

Ilumina por el fuego liquido dentro de sus muros, la carretera les lleva dejos del hogar que n conocido por siglos. Dentro de estos pasillos todas las familias establecidas en Lugar de paz dejan atrás su hogar ancestral ante la promesa de libertad. Familias que se prepararon por diez años para abandonar una tierra de un imperio gobernados por magos, para quienes son ciudadanos de segunda clase. 

Son guiados por su guardián por medio de catacumbas que debajo de la fortaleza conectadas a la carretera subterránea. Con sumo cuidado conduce al pueblo por los pasillos bajo tierra. Tres semanas ha tomado el viaje para salvar sus vidas. No se atreven a una ruta directa debido a que no deben ser encontrados, rodeos de camino son necesarios pero están preparados. 

Apresura a su pueblo para avanzar más aprisa, cuando están cerca de concluir el viaje. Llegando a una fortaleza de piedra de cuarzo blanca y obsidiana negra, con solo un acceso por el puente de piedra. Oculta de medio de una cadena montañosa. Al oeste de la fortaleza, las tierras de cultivo se apreciaban protegidas por muros.  
Cruzan un gran rastrillo de hierro forjado abre sus puertas para recibir a las nuevas familias que buscan instalarse en el lugar. U´unve se acerca a Van, queriendo saber en dónde están. 

\- Guardián – pregunta con voz llena de asombro - ¿Qué lugar es este? – cuestiona con emoción creciente.  
\- Laine ordeno la contruccion de este lugar. Le llamo Revas´ara – le responde con una sonrisa - “Deseo de libertad” es el nombre que nuestra señora le otorgo a la fortaleza – dijo tocando su hombro – es un pena que no esté entre nosotros para verlo.  
\- Guardián lo siento yo…. – un nudo crece en su garganta – no era mi intención.  
\- No me llames guardián, soy Van. Somos iguales aquí. Somos libres gracias a nuestro Lobo Blanco – dijo con ceremonia luchando con sus emociones – no podemos olvidar su sacrificio – U´unve asiente y se aleja dejándole solo.  
De pie solo en medio del patio inferior observa el bullicio. Cierra los ojos de golpe, una caricia le roba el aliento. Abre los ojos como platos, gira su cabeza a cada lado y lo ve, un mechón verde brillante que revolotea a su alrededor.  
\- Ya no sufre más, ella es libre nadie puede hacerle daño, su pueblo es libre – susurro el espíritu – quería darte las gracias. Protegerá este hogar de todos los extraños.  
\- Gracias amigo espíritu, gracias compasión – declara antes de continuar con su paso al interior de castillo.

*****

El sonido de sus pasos en las escaleras de su torre al descender presurosamente le irritaba. Se encontraba tarde para acudir a verle, las actividades del día cada vez reclamaban más tiempo. Hacia dos días que no le veía y estaba inquieto. Cruzo sin ceremonia la puerta de la torre al sur. 

El susurro de su túnica negra e hilo de plata, sobre los escalones de piedra. Era el único sonido dentro de las paredes circulares. Jadeante ante la prisa llego a la habitación en la cima. La cama con dosel, cubierta de cortinas de color coral pálido, seguía en su lugar como si no hubiera sido tocada en mucho tiempo. Sabanas, almohadas y todos los cojines seguía en su sitio. Solo hacía falta una sola cosa, su cuerpo tendido sobre la cama como si durmiera. Su corazón cayo al vacío, ella…. Su cuerpo había desaparecido…

Era la segunda noche que le convocaba, sin estar seguro de la motivación. Solo sabía que llevaba un vacío en su espíritu. En su mano la cuarta…. Quinta, no estaba seguro, botella de vino dulce y rosado que compartió una tarde en su habitación. Como vestía ese día, de que hablaron, no lo recuerda solo lo que ocurrió después…. Electricidad, calor, sudor… sincronía en el espíritu, compartiendo un vínculo irrompible, atados….

La puerta de su habitación se abre lentamente, revelando la figura que espera. Su esbelta figura un cuerpo creado para tentar a los hombres, piel bronceada y cabello como miel oscura le aguardaba, dos brillantes ojos negros como la media noche. 

\- Cambia – ordena con voz dura – sabes lo que deseo – le observa a sentir y ve el cambio gradual delante de él, primero el tono claro de la piel, después el tono platinado de su cabello, al final sus ojos como la luna llena – mucho mejor – gruñe como un animal  
\- Señor déjame atenderte a ti – dice al llegar a sus pies – déjame llevarte con mi boca – solo asiente y cierra los ojos.  
Sus labios cálidos cubren toda su hombría. Gime y jadea, recordando la noche que compartieron el vino, pierde el control ante la imagen, levándose bruscamente empujándole a la cama, rasga el vestido blanco que lleva. Se entierras hasta la empuñadura en un solo movimiento, entre sus gritos. Sus gemidos llenan la habitación.  
Deseando regresar al momento. Tres años han pasado y continua preguntándose qué le llevo a saltar, ¿Por qué elegir morir? ¿Por qué su dolor era tan grande? ¿Por qué no pudo tocarla?

*****

A la distancia estaba el circulo de oradores, rodeados de los niños en busca de una historia. Se acerco a la fogata con pasos decididos. Observando a los pequeños hijos libres. U'unve esta al frente pidiendo el silencio.

\- ¿Qué historia quieren escuchar? – cuestiona al grupo de infantes.  
\- El lobo y la Luna – se eleva la primera voz.  
\- No… La caceria – pie una niña.  
\- No guardian, cuéntanos la historia de Fenrir…. Por favor – una pequeña de brillantes ojos grises con una vena de plata liquida llama su atención – hablanos de Fenrir…..por favor cuenta nos la historia de la diosa de la libertad. 


End file.
